Glade Academy: Daring to Dream!
by Heart of the Anime
Summary: Living in a famous family's shadow... it's never easy. I've had to deal with that all my life constantly being compared to their great achievements and none of mine being noticed. But I am seeking to change that so here I am to attend the Glade Academy and make my achievement finally be noticed by everyone. I will not fail in my mission. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, my official remake of my old Everlasting Masters Academy. If most people want to know why I canceled it, it was because I had way to many serious characters. I honestly tried my best to work with them but things just didn't work out. But now I have a better version with all new twists and plots line, also with a brand-spanking-new Rain King (no longer a major Mary-Sue.)**

**The rules for the SYOC and character submission form will be on my profile. If you leave a review please let it be something that I would like to read, whether it be constructive criticism, or your thoughts on my character. If you have any questions send me a PM and I'll do my best to answer them to the best of my ability.**

**Current songs I'm listening to: Another Day In Paradise by Big Daddy Weave and Rude by Magic!**

**If there are any mistakes I will go back and correct them. Though, I wanted to get this published before I go hang out with my boyfriend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Come on Rain," A boy encouraged his friend. "It's just over here." Clambering up the large hill a fourteen year old boy with heavy tan on his skin looked down at his childhood friend below him. He let out a small chuckle as his golden yellow eyes twinkled with amusement. "Need any help Rain?" He asked the fourteen year old climbing below him.

"Please Ryan," Rain begged. Ryan reached down a long arm and helped the short, petite girl up. Rain's sun-kissed tan body shuttered as she took in deep breaths, tiredness showing in her sea green eyes. "Now what is it that you wanted to show me?" Rain asked the boy.

"Follow me," Ryan grinned, taking Rain's hand into his own he led her over to the mouth of a nearby cave. "Look inside and listen." Rain's gaze followed Ryan's own and they let there ears open up as they listened. A quiet whining sound reached their ears as they peered in further. Newly hatched baby Shinx's whined out as they stumbled around their nest.

"Their adorable. How did you come across them," Rain questioned, never taking her eyes off of the precious baby pokèmon.

"I was exploring around here yesterday and found them," Ryan bragged, a wide grin spreading across his face. "It's not everyday you see baby pokèmon this young in the wild." Rain nodded her head gently as the pair continued to stare at the adorable sight.

"Luxray," A roar sounded out, sending shivers down both teenagers spines. They turned to their left to see a large Luxray heading towards them, it's body cloaked in blue electricity, and ready to attack.

"Shit," Ryan whispered, standing protectively in front of Rain. "And I forgot to mention that the mother is extremely territorial." Rain gave her friend an annoyed but terrified look as the pair slowly backed away from the mouth of the cave.

"If we make it out alive I'm going to hurt you," Rain warned her best friend. Ryan chuckled nervously as the Luxray stalked even closer to them, a low growl forming in it's throat. The blue electricity surrounded it's coat sparked dangerously as it's yellow eyes glared down at the intruders.

"Luxray," It growled menacingly. Then the black lion launched a volt of electricity at the teens who managed to scramble out of the way in time. "Lux-Luxray!" Luxray continued to wildly shoot the blue Discharge at the two teenage tresspassers as they desperately dodged the attack. As Rain dove off to her left, successfuly dodging another attack she took a glance over at the Ryan who had also dodged another attack. Then Rain's eyes connected with Luxrays as the electric pokemon let loose one last attack at her.

"Rain," Ryan yelled out worriedly. Rain let out a scream of terror as the attack neared her.

"Leaf use Protect," A voice called out. Suddenly the grass type eeveelution known as Leafeon jumped in front of Rain and a green shield of energy appeared in front of the pair. Rain let out a gulp as an older teenager ran to her side, her sea green eyes staring into the matching ones of her savior.

"Giana thank you," Rain choked out. Her youngest older sister glaring down disapprovingly at her.

"What are you doing out in this area," Giana asked as she helped her little sister up. Rain's face went pale as she pointed at a nervously grinning Ryan. "Figures... Leaf protect these two." Giana ordered her pokemon as she took a pokè ball from the brown belt around her waist. Ryan ran over behind the green shield of energy and gave Rain an apologetic look.

"Giana will take care of it," Rain whispered, her face going pale as Giana took a battle stance in front of the wild Luxray. Ryan and Rain stared at Giana as the eighteen year old tossed the pokè ball in her hand up into the air. It opened up and released a flash of silver light that formed the shape of a large green pokemon with pink petals around its neck.

"Meganium," The grass type chirped as she shook, the petals around her neck taking in the bright sunlight.

"Gaia get ready," Giana warned her pokemon. The grass type using her long green neck looked back at her trainer and gave Giana a firm, determined nod.

Suddenly the Luxray advanced towards the Meganium, her long white fangs extending and becoming enveloped in electricity. "Gaia it's a Thunder Fang. Dodge it then use Body Slam." Meganium rolled to her left as the Luxray ran past her. As the Luxray skidded to a stop Gaia took the opportunity to surprise the electric type and body-slammed her to the ground. "Now Aromatherapy!" The pink petals around Gaia's neck started to vibrate as a pink scent enveloped the angry Luxray. Luxray's face softened as she breathed in the calming scent and all anger left her body. Gaia hopped off of Luxray and allowed the pokèmon to get to its feet.

"Meg-Meganium," Gaia spoke to the Luxray. Leaf let down her Protect and padded over to the two conversing pokèmon and joined in.

"What are they saying Giana," Ryan asked as he helped Rain off of the ground. Giana cast a sideways glance at the troublemaker and let out a sigh.

"Their apologizing for any trouble that you caused," Giana replied. "You didn't mean to do anything but merely wanted to look at the baby pokèmon, seeing as you haven't seen a group of baby Shinx's that young before." Ryan's face began to take on another smile before it twisted into an expression of pain. Ryan rubbed the back of his head as Rain's small hand fell back to her side.

"What was that for?"

"I said that if we made it out alive I was going to hurt you. I was just keeping my promise."

Ryan and Rain were brought back to reality as Giana returned Gaia to her pokè ball and faced the two teenagers with her partner Leaf by her side. The green-haired sibling of Rain's glared at her and Ryan as she shook her head in disappointment.

"Your lucky I came to get you when I did otherwise you would have been Luxray food," Giana scolded them, Leaf giving a sharp bark as well. "Come on our families are waiting on us." Giana took another pokè ball from her belt and tossed it onto the ground. "Tro we need a lift home, my friend." The red and white sphere opened up and released another silver flash that took on the form of a tall grass/flying duel type pokemon.

"Trop-Tropius," The fruit pokèmon roared. Giana climbed onto the tall pokèmons back and waited for Rain and Ryan to scramble on. As soon as the two younger teens were settled Giana gave Tro a firm pat on his neck and he took off into the air with a beat of his leafy wings.

_Back at Rain's family home in Dusk City, Glade Region._

"What," Rain's mother, Miranda shrieked as Giana told her parents the story. "Are you two okay? That Luxray didn't her you did she? Oh Arceus!" Miranda fell onto the couch with an overdramatic swing of her arm and her partner Fay quickly reacted. The Sylveon wrapped her feelers around her trainer's arms and set about calming her down.

"At least you two made it out alive," Derrick, Rain's father spoke up. The black Umbreon named Vesper by his side mewed out an agreement. "What do you think Armando?" Derrick asked Ryan's father.

"I guess it shows that there brave enough to go and search for pokèmon," Armando replied, his partner Aggron letting out a chuckle. "Or their just ignorant." Armando and Derrick exchanged a grin as their children titled there heads to the side in confusion.

"We shouldn't make them wait any longer," Selena, Ryan's mother told her husband and his best friend. Her partner Manectric nodded her head along with her trainer.

"Fine dear," Armando responded to his wife.

Derrick and Armando shared one more grin before each produced a small white box wrapped with a bow and an envelope. They handed the presents over to their eager but confused children. Ryan immedietly ripped open his box to reveal a shrunken down red and white pokè ball. Taking the small object into his hand he pressed the button in the center. The pokè ball enlarged and opened up, releasing a silver flash. As the flash of light faded away it revealed a small yellow sheep-like pokèmon with a striped tail with a yellow sphere on the end of it.

"Maaa-Maareeep," The electric type cried out as she stretched her legs. The grin on Ryan's face spread even wider as he reached down to pick up the wool pokèmon. Mareep snuggled into her trainer's grip before letting out a small snore.

"Awesome," Ryan said, loud enough to not wake his sleeping pokèmon. "Now about the other gift, what is in the envelope Rain?" Ryan asked his best friend. Rain opened up her white invite and let out a gasp.

"It says that I'm accepted into the Pokemon Academy," Rain said, confusion present in her face. "But I never sent in a application. Pokemon Academy is where all talented trainers, coordinators, researchers, and breeders go. I'm nowhere near that level and it's too big of a school." A look of sadness appeared on Rain's face as she tucked a strand of long dark red hair behind her ear.

"See what pokèmon your parents gave you," Ryan urged, trying to cheer Rain up. Rain nodded her head and delicately opened up her present. She took out the shrunken pokè ball resting in it and pressed the center button. The sphere became bigger and Rain lightly tossed it into the air. The red and white sphere opened up, releasing a familiar silver flash. As the light from the flash faded away it revealed a small brown coloured pokèmon with cream colored tips. The pokèmon's bushy brown tail wagged back and forth as she looked at Rain expectantly.

"Ee-Eevee," Eevee chirped happily. Rain knelt down in front of the small pokemon and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Eevee," Rain told her pokèmon. Eevee's eyes sparkled as she hopped onto her trainer's right shoulder and nuzzled her neck. A small spread across Rain's face as she scratched Eevee's ears.

"Cool," Ryan said as he opened up his own envelope. He took out the sheet of paper and began to read it.

"Did you get in," Rain asked, hoping she wasn't going to the Academy by herself. Ryan's face fell as he shook his head. Rain's eyes began to swell with tears at thought of her best friend not going with her. Then Ryan began to laugh and his face brightened up.

"Man the look on your face," Ryan laughed. "You actually thought I wasn't going! Haha, how could I not? I'm amazing. Glad to know that you care deeply about me though." A pink blush spread across Rain's cheek as she let out a huff and slapped Ryan across his face, leaving a very evident red hand mark.

"Jerk," Rain whispered. Ryan rubbed his sore cheek but still grinned.

"Come on I bet I could get my stuff ready for than you can," Ryan challenged Rain.

"Whatever," Rain replied through gritted teeth. "The sooner I pack my stuff the sooner I get to leave you. Grr." Turning on her heel Rain headed towards her bedroom and out of Ryan's view.

"She loves me," Ryan laughed.

* * *

**Well thats the end of the Prologue. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Do y'all like the new Rain and her short temper? What about that strange blush that appeared on cheeks? And Ryan's teasing?**

** Anyways leave a review, follow/favorite, send in an oc!**


	2. Battle it out! Short temper Alert!

**Here's the next chapter everyone. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy trying to . And as I looked over the characters that were submitted in and most of them were vying for the role of the 'prankster-one.' which gave me a good laugh. Though one character really caught my attention and that is Skittlinqs character Lycia Faybel, a great character in my opinion that fabulously fit into the role of becoming one of Rain's closest friends at the Pokemon Academy.**

**As for the roles still available they are: Playful-one, Shy-one, Dramatic-one, Flirty-one, Fashionable-one, Calm-one, Childlike-one, Show-off-one, Serious-one, Good-one, Comedic-one, Athletic-one, Prince-like-one, Spoiled-one, Dancer-one, Clumsy-one, Baker-one, Rich-one, Short-tempered-one, Older sibling-like-one, Bully-one, etc. (NOTE: THESE ARE JUST ROLES TO BASE YOUR CHARACTER OFF OF SO THAT YOU CAN CREATE GOOD ONE.)**  
**THE OC FORM IS BACK ON MY PROFILE. **

**For the people that submitted before please resubmit your characters, and new people submitting characters put this as the message subect. "Pokemon Academy OC-(Insert your pen name)"**

**Ex: Pokemon Academy OC- Heart of the Anime.**

**WARNING: SLIGHT CUSSING FROM A PISSED OFF RAIN! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Academy.**

_**Italics mean thoughts...**_

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally here," Ryan exclaimed. He set down the large bag he had been carrying and looked up at the tall gates in front of him. "It's huge isn't it Mareep?" Ryan's golden yellow eyes trailed down to the sleeping Electric type on his shoulder. Gently nudging his beginner Pokemon awake he repeated the question aloud for her to answer.

"Ma-mar-mareep..." Mareep chatted sleepily, her eyes drooping tiredly. Ryan let out a low chuckle at the lazy Pokemon as he watched her struggle to stay awake. Then Ryan turned on his heel and looked at Rain as she slowly approached him, her large suitcase being pulled behind her. "What do you think Rain?" Ryan asked his best friend. Rain's sea green eyes locked with Ryan's golden ones before her face contorted into an expression of frustration. As Rain walked past him the Eevee on her shoulder stuck at her tongue at him. Rolling his eyes Ryan ran in front of Rain and stopped her. "Are you still mad at me for that joke? I've apologized over a million times already."

Rain let out a sigh and narrowed her eyes at Ryan. "I'm still a little mad at you but I'm more nervous about how big Pokemon Academy is. All of these 'what if's' are running around my head and I'm starting to doubt coming here..." Rain's voice trailed off as she stroked her Eevee, Mirage's, cream colored neck.

"It's a little to late to be thinking like that," Ryan replied staring Rain down. "It's your chance to step out of what you call your families 'famous shadow'. And I've gotten used to the daily hate looks Mirage gives me, I can't live without them." Ryan joked. Mirage let out a Pokemon-like chuckle at Ryan's last sentence and Rain laughed along with her.

"I guess your right..."

"Good! Now we have to check in, so let's go!"

Rain nodded her head at Ryan and walked beside him as they headed to Pokemon Academy's main Battle Stadium where they were supposed to check in. When they neared the stadium Rain felt her pulse begin to speed up as she looked around at the large amount of bustling students around her. "Ryan I don't like this crowd it's a little to big for me," Rain whispered to her friend. Ryan looked at Rain with a reassuring look and led her over to a Checking-In station that wasn't very crowded.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah, I'm just not good with big crowds..." Rain muttered. She and Ryan handed in their Student Information to the lady in front of them who gave them their student I.D.'s and Room Keys.

"Head straight into Battle Stadium A and find a seat. Orientation will be starting within a few minutes. Leave your luggage here, it will be delivered to your dorms during Orientation.I hope you enjoy Pokemon Academy, study hard, and have a wonderful year!" The Check-In lady told them cheerfully with a slight wave of her hand. Rain and Ryan gave her a slight wave and headed into Battle Stadium A.

Walking into the stadium Rain flinched as she looked around at all of the people gathered in it. Almost every seat in every row was filled and she stuck close to Ryan as he looked for a pair of empty seats.

"Eve-Eevee!" Mirage barked out, pointing to an empty pair of seats two rows behind them.

"Thanks Mirage," Ryan told the Evolution Pokemon. Mirage merely stuck her tongue out at her trainer's best friend as they headed towards the seats and sat down.  
"Good job Mirage," Rain praised her beginner as the Eevee took a seat in her lap. Mirage let out a happy sigh as Rain began to stroke her neck. Ryan gazed over at the two and rolled his eyes before moving his sleeping Electric type into his lap as well.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" A light voice caused Ryan and Rain to look over towards the stairs where a pale-skinned girl with maroon colored eyes and a Treecko on her shoulder had caught their attention. She motioned at the empty seat next to Rain to emphasize her question further.

"Go on ahead," Ryan quickly answered with a wave of his hand. Rain merely nodded her head lightly and scooted back a little so the girl could get through. As soon as the girl sat down Rain hid her face with her hair and continued to rub Mirage's neck, the Normal type enjoying all of the attention.

"I'm Lycia Faybel and this is my partner Treecko," Lycia introduced herself. The Treecko on her shoulder stopped chewing on the stick in its mouth long enough to give a small grunt. "It's my first year here at Pokemon Academy; that makes me a First Year. What are your names?"

"Ryan Gallegos, this is my partner Mareep. The girl sitting next to me is Rain King and her Eevee named Mirage. She's got some problems. Also Rain's a little shy but watch out she's got a temper worse than an angry Magmortar!" Ryan joked.

"I do not have a temper like a Magmortar, you idiot!" Rain immediately snapped. "If I have a problem it's with you and your mouth!" Rain crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff.

Lycia sweat-dropped as the two began arguing then held up her hands to get the two teen's attentions. "Guys why don't you settle it later. Mrs. Ariana the Principal is about to say a few words." Lycia spoke up. She pointed down in the middle of the stadium to an young woman with shining blonde hair and calm green eyes. Ryan's gaze traveled down to the young woman and immediately clicked his tongue.

"Nobody mentioned that our Principal was hot... I wonder what it's going to take to get sent to her office today. Hm, maybe set up the old tar-and-feather trick on one of the teachers, then have Mareep 'accidentally' shock a few of the students, and finally..." Lycia doubled over in laughter as Ryan continued to list off pranks and earned a smug grin from him in the process. "Lycia wanna' join me for a few of the pranks, your good looks can work as a distraction."

"I'm good if I do anything it's finding a boy that doesn't flirt with every girl he meets," Lycia responded, her Treecko letting out a chuckle as Ryan's face fell.

"That's not fair, I don't flirt with every girl I meet. I've never flirted with Rain...Ow!" Ryan rubbed his cheek as a visible red hand began to form on it.

"Let's keep it that way," Rain muttered quietly, a pink hue spreading across her cheeks.

The three First Years quickly quieted down as the Principal spoke up and launched into her welcoming speech. She explained about the standard that Pokemon Academy holds its students too and the rules that the students have to follow. Also adding in to head to their dorms after Orientation is over.  
"Now everyone I have a special surprise for you all," Mrs. Ariana spoke up. "For your viewing pleasure I bring you a battle for the Glade Region Championship; it will be Glade Region Elite 4 member Alex King versus her older sister the Glade Region Champion Amina King! And It will be a full seven-on-seven Pokemon battle. Now let's welcome them with open arms everyone!"

* * *

**QUICK A/N: IN THIS STORY SEVEN Pokemon IS CONSIDERED A FULL TEAM INSTEAD OF SIX. :) I FEEL LIKE THIS GIVES THE STORY A BIT OF UNIQUENESS AND THE TRAINERS AN EXTRA CHALLENGE.**

* * *

Ryan and Rain wore matching grins as they stood up and clapped for Rain's older sisters as they appeared below them on the battlefield. Amina's electric yellow eyes danced with excitement as a blowing wind blew her dark brown hair behind her. She was adorned in a long electric yellow blouse with sleeves that fell off the Champion's tan shoulders. Under the blouse was a simple pair of white skinny jeans with a lightning bolt motif design on the sides, long knee high black boots with a heel and golden buckles. On her hands were a pair black fingerless gloves, and around Amina's neck was a doubled looped golden necklace that held her Key Stone.

Amina waved to the crowd as she stepped out onto the battlefield. Her steps were light as she settled into place and gave everyone a wide smile, pausing a moment to take a deep breath and let Alex take her place on the field.

The whole stadium burst into a fiery applause as Alex King walked out onto the battlefield. Her long flame colored hair was pulled into a high ponytail on top of her head and as she walked it flickered like a burning fire. Alex's bright orange eyes seem to explode with a fiery passion as she stared Amina down. Alex's outfit showed that she wasn't a girl to be messed with; tight fitting red tank top with a flame motif and a black studded cropped vest over it, jet black distressed skinny jeans with knee high red boots with a matching flame motif, and matching jet black studded fingerless gloves, the left one containing her Key Stone.

"Amina prepare to lose!" Alex yelled over to her sister. "I plan on winning this battle. Nobody can match my Fire type Pokemon's deadly attack and speed! Your Electric types don't stand a spark of a chance!" As Alex continued to rant Amina shook her head and held up a hand to silence her sister.

"Come now dear Alex, I'm the Champion of the Glade Region for a reason. My Pokemon and I share an electrifying bond that will shock you into oblivion. Let's battle little sister."

"And here we go everyone!" Ariana called out. At Ariana's call Amina and Alex took their respective spots on the battlefield and brought out their first Pokemon.

"Simi, burn down the battlefield!" Alex yelled as she threw an Ultra Ball onto the battlefield. The advanced type of poke ball opened up in a flash of silver blue light and released a powerful Fire type from its confines. The Ember Pokemon stood tall and released a powerful flame from his mouth. The Fire type resembled a primarily red simian Pokemon with broad ears, oval eyes, a black nose, and large tufts of white fur around his body. The large red tail behind his body flicked back and forth in anticipation for the battle ahead.

"Simisear!" Simi roared as he stomped his foot on the ground. A large grin spread across Alex's face as she looked at her eager Pokemon.

"Luma, time to electrify!" Amina called out, the red and white poke ball she had just thrown opening up and releasing the little Electric type Pokemon inside of it. Luma was a small, white squirrel Pokemon with black oval eyes, yellow cheek pouches, and a long white tail with three blue spikes and an end that curled under. Along the whole length of Luma's body was a striking light blue stripe that brought out the white of her fur and made it almost blinding.

"Pachi-Pachirisu!" Luma peeped.

"I'll start things off then," Alex said. "Simi give Luma a taste of your Flame Charge!" Immediately following his trainers command Simi's body became en-cloaked in a bright fire that flickered around him. Facing towards Luma he headed straight for the small Electric type in front of him.

"_She still uses the same old moves... how predictable_," Amina threw her right hand forward as she gave Luma her first command. "Dodge with Quick Attack Luma! Don't give your opponent a chance to touch you! Then wait for Simi to let his guard down and attack!"

As a flaming Simi approached Luma, the small white Pokemon gave Simi a toothy grin before disappearing in a flash of silver light. Simi looked around confused as he continued to search for the small Pokemon. Then out of the nowhere Luma slammed into the oblivious fire type with blinding speed.

"Pachi-Chipa!" Luma peeped, running circles around a fallen Simi.

"Luma's speed is fast," Alex informed her Fire type. "Get back up! Keep using Flame Charge until you hit that pesky little Pokemon!" Simi's body became surrounded by a bright flame once more as he followed after a chuckling Luma.

Each attempt the Fire type made to hit the Electric type left him frustrated as Luma continued to dodge with her Quick Attack. The blinding dance of silver and fire ran across the battlefield as Simi got closer to Luma with each Flame Charge he used, his speed being boosted by each passing minute. Luma looked behind her and stuck her tongue out at Simi as she leaped over the fire monkey in a flash of silver and landed safely behind him in front of one of the battlefield walls.

"_She's using Flame Charge repeatedly to boost her Pokemon's speed_," Amina thought to herself. "_Too bad that it won't be able to match Luma's speed and spunk_."

"Simi, Flame Charge! Once more!" Alex ordered her Pokemon. As Simi's flaming body neared Luma once more the Electric type let out a giggle and watched as the fire monkey continued to get closer and closer to her and the battlefield wall she stood in front of. "Simi watch out!" Alex watched in horror as Luma leaped out of the way at the last minute of the speedy fire type coming towards her. Then Simi's body collided headfirst with the battlefield wall and the Fire type fell to the ground disoriented.

"Luma, now's your chance! Use Sweet Kiss!" Amina yelled out. Luma grinned as she reappeared behind a fallen Simi and began her attack. Placing her white paws to mouth Luma made repeated kissing motions with her hands that created several pink hearts that popped above Simi's fallen form.

When Simi gathered himself enough to stand up a pair of baby Torchic's appeared around his head as he walked around the battlefield in random patterns.

"Simi is successfully confused," Amina grinned. Luma giggled as she stared at her confused opponent. "Follow up with Quick Attack! Give Alex a taste of her own strategy!" The speedy white squirrel gave Alex her signature toothy grin before disappearing in flash and reappearing in front of a wandering Simi, tackling the fire type into the ground.

As Luma hit Simi repeatedly with Quick Attack a small crater formed onto the battlefield from the force of the multiple attacks. Then raising her hand into the air Amina signaled Luma to stop and the Electric type ran back over to her trainer.

"Alex's Simisear is unable to battle! The win goes to Amina and her Pachirisu! Alex send out your Pokemon!" Ariana's voice carried across the stadium as Alex returned her fallen Pokemon.

"Thank you Simi! Talon, burn down the battlefield! Avenge your fallen friend!" Alex shouted as she tossed a red and white poke ball into the sky. The circular sphere released a flash of silver blue light that formed the shape of a falcon shaped avian Pokemon. It's body was burnt orange with a gray underbelly and black tipped wings that looked like flames. The four large feathers on its tail carried three horizontal yellow stripes on them that stood out against their black coloring.

"Ta-lon-flame!" Talon screeched as he soared into the air.

"So you're going with your Talonflame then?" Amina questioned her sister. "Luma, Rain Dance!" Luma quickly ran into the center of the battlefield as the Talonflame above her circled around the her. Reaching her destination Luma let out a loud call of her name as dark clouds began forming above her. The dark clouds spread across the battlefield and began to let down a large spray of rain that surrounded the field. "Let's see how Talon likes flying in the rain."

"Talon has flown in worse conditions," Alex chuckled. "Talon show Luma a glimpse of your own Quick Attack!" Talon's body became engulfed in a silver light before he slammed himself into a surprised Luma. Luma took the full force of the attack and tumbled across the battlefield as the stormy weather intensified."Follow up with Flare Blitz!" Bright searing hot red orange flames surrounded Talon's bird-like body as he headed towards a stunned Luma just getting up from the previous attack. The flames around Talon's body intensified as he began to near Luma.

"Luma, straighten out! Wait until Talon is close enough then unleash your Thunder!" Luma looked over at Amina as her trainer gave her the next attack. The little Electric type jumped up from her fallen position on the ground and watched as Talon continued to get closer and closer to her. Just as Talon's scorching flames reached Luma she jumped over them and onto a surprised Talon's exposed back.

"Talon-flame!" Talon screeched. Then the Fire/Flying type began doing all sorts of spins and flips in the air in an attempt to throw a giggling Luma off his back.

"Now Luma use Thunder!" Amina called out to her Pokemon. Luma's small body began to cackle with electricity before she sent several sparks of it into the raining clouds above her. The large sparks of blue electricity crackled throughout the storm surrounding the stadium. Then letting out a cry of her name Luma summoned a giant bolt of blue thunder that struck Talon as she hopped off the dual Fire/Flying types back.

Talon's shocked body landed hard into the ground then began to topple over several times prior to stopping in front of Alex's stunned body. Talon's eyes were now replaced with black swirls of defeat as the Pokemon let out a pained cry. Alex's teeth gritted against each other as she returned her newly fallen Pokemon.

"Talon, return. You did a great job." Alex told her Pokemon as Talon's body turned into red energy before getting absorbed back into the poke ball. "_I need to send out one of my Pokemon that can match Luma's speed. Talon was quick but not quick enough... I guess I can't use Dash later in the battle like I wanted._" Alex drew another red and white poke ball from her belt and tossed it into the air. "Dash, burn down the battlefield! No holds bard!" Alex shouted as a large fire horse materialized in front of her. Dash's flame-like mane and tail flickered strongly even in the pouring rain around them as she let out a neigh of her name.

"Rap-i-dash! Rap-i!" Dash neighed, pawing the ground in front of her. Luma titled her small head to the side as the large Fire type in front of her stared her down. The rain around the battlefield continued to pour down on the two Pokemon as they waited for their trainer's command.

"Luma, Quick Attack!" Amina commanded. Luma gave her signature toothy grin to Dash before disappearing in a flash of silver speed.

"Agility, Dash!" Alex directed her Fire type. Dash continued to paw the ground as she waited for Luma to appear and make her move. As if on cue Luma appeared behind Dash and tackled the fire horse hard with a quick burst of speed. "Now!" Alex called out. Dash became surrounded by a swirling white energy as she started dodging Luma's onslaught of Quick Attack's.

"_So, she finally brought out Dash. I think Luma has reached her match in speed_." Amina's thoughts began to race as she watched the now super-speedy Dash dodge the equally speedy Luma's attacks. "Try and dodge this then, Thunder! Now!" Sliding back from Dash Luma's yellow cheeks began to release blue sparks that flew up into the rain clouds above them and cackle throughout the dark colored clouds. Then as Luma let out a shout of her name she summoned the large bolt of blue thunder to strike down the Fire type in front of her.

The Rapidash took the full power of the strappingly powerful Electric type move. Dash's tall form fell to the ground from the strong attack she had just taken. The Fire types body began to radiate with small electric sparks as they traveled along the length of her body. Luma stood off to the side, her own small body shaking as well, but with giggles as she stared at her fallen opponent.

"_Dash has been paralyzed! But... Agility boosted her speedy sharply and Luma look's like she is getting tired_." As Dash slowly started to stand up Alex stared at Luma's small stature, the Electric type now taking in deep breaths. "_Then I'm going to try and end it in this next attack_."

"Luma, Sweet Kiss, then follow up with Quick Attack!" Amina ordered Luma. The electric squirrel eagerly started making kissing motions with her hands and swirling pink hearts started to head in Dash's direction as she struggled to get up.

"Dash, dodge it! Then use Fury Attack!" Alex ordered her Pokemon. Quickly jumping off to the side Dash dodged the quick attack and lowered her horn to Luma and began to stab at the smaller Pokemon. Using her Quick Attack Luma began to dodge Dash's oncoming Fury Attack.

"Start countering it Luma," Amina said, changing her tactics from evasion to attack. Following her trainer's orders Luma and Dash began to exchange a series of blows as they battled across the battlefield.

Suddenly Luma and Dash lunged at each other once more before collapsing onto the ground, sending up a cloud of dust in the process. As the dust began to clear Alex and Amina let out a gasp at the fallen Pokemon in front of them.

"It seems that both Luma and Dash are unable to battle! Alex is now down to four Pokemon while Amina still has six left!" Ariana's voice carried across the battlefield as she informed everyone. As Ariana's voice began to fade the Rain Dance a fallen Luma had summoned earlier began to disappear.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the stands Rain squirmed in her seat as she watched her two sisters facing off against each other. Her sea green eyes widened whenever both Pokemon fell the ground. "They've both grown so strong..." Rain whispered.

"What do you expect?" Lycia spoke up. "Amina's the Champion and Alex's is part of the Elite Four, why wouldn't they be strong and powerful? Arceus, I can't wait till I can battle them both one day. I heard that all of the King family is super strong! Wait a second... Rain... King... Rain are those your sisters battling?!" Lycia's maroon eyes became the size of saucers as she realized who exactly Rain was and who she was related too.

"Would you please stop staring at me like that? It's creepy..." Rain murmured as she hid her face in Mirage's brown fur. Ryan gave Rain a gentle nudge so that she would answer Lycia's question. Rain peeked at Ryan from her right eye and shook her head before burying her face back into her Eevee's warm fur.

Ryan let out a heavy sigh as he stroked Mareep's wooly coat. "Yeah, Rain's a part of the King family. She's the youngest child." Ryan told Lycia. Lycia let out a loud fangirling squeal that caused the people near her to gaze over at her like she was crazy.

Rubbing the back of her neck Lycia quickly apologized before repying to what Ryan said. "I can't believe I'm sitting next to a member of the King family. There's Derrick King and Miranda King, then their children; Amina, Athena, Alex, the twins Eliza and Giana, who are still attending the academy, and now you Rain. That's so cool that I actually know one of the King family members!"

"Not again..." Rain whispered. Hugging Mirage even closer to her she tuned back in to the battle as Lycia continued to ramble on about her family.

* * *

"And it looks like Amina's Zebstrika has knocked out Alex's Volcarona, but then Alex's Blaziken came back to defeat Zebstrika with a speedy Double Kick and Blaze Kick combo! What a turn around!" Ariana commented, her voice easily being carried across the stadium.

"Blitz, return. You battled hard." Amina cooed to her fallen electric type as he was returned back to his poke ball.

"And now Amina's down to five Pokemon while Alex has three left. What Pokemon will Amina send out next?" Ariana's commentary caused the students in the stands to became excited and rumble in their seats as the battle started to heat up.

"Here's your answer Ariana. Jewel, time to electrify !" Amina shouted. The blue and white Great Ball she tossed in the air opened up in a flash of silver light. The light slowly faded to reveal a yellow bipedal Pokemon with a white belly. Jewel's conical ears with black stripes twitched as she listened to the cheering of the crowd. Her long yellow tail also adorned with black stripes swayed to the side excitedly as she stared down Coal, Alex's Blaziken. As the sun shined down on Jewel the necklace on her neck shone with bright colors as the Ampharosite caught the sun's rays.

Alex and Coal exchanged a smirk as the Blaziken pumped his right arm into the air revealing a long guantlet type glove that held a glowing Blazikenite in it. Amina and Alex nodded their heads as they both reached to touch their respective Key Stones. As their finger's came in contact with the cool surface of the Key Stone bright yellow streaks of power shot out of the Key Stone's and met up with the blue streaks of power shining from each Pokemon's own Mega Stone. When the the tentacles latched onto each others their colors changed to a brilliant white when two pink jeweled cocoon's formed around Coal and Jewel. Then around the surface of the jeweled cocoons cracks began to form before shooting outward as Coal and Jewel emerged from them, their Mega Evolution's taking the place of their regular forms.

The yellow markings on Coal's body had faded away and were replaced with black markings on his upper legs and chest. The hair-like feathers on his head took on the shape of a wing and continued to point upward. The fire on Coal's wrist have extended even farther up his arm and flickered brightly with excitement as he looked over at his opponent Jewel, who has also Mega-Evolved.

Jewel's toes had faded from their white color and have turned a deep black. Along the top of Jewel's head she grew a bunch of white wool that extended over her head and down to her tail. Her tail was no longer yellow with black stripes but had the same large wool like appearance as on the top of her head and had multiple red orbs scatter throughout it.

"Coal, Flamethrower!" Alex commanded her Pokemon. Opening up his red beaked mouth Coal let loose a large straight stream of burning fire that headed for Jewel.

"Counter it Jewel! Use Thunderbolt!" Amina countered. Letting out a cry of her name Jewel's body began to radiate with electricity before a large yellow bolt of it shot out to the counter the Flamethrower.

"Grr! Double Kick!" Alex order Coal. Coal's long legs quickly closed up the distance between him and Jewel as he headed for the Electric, and now Dragon type, in front of him. Swinging both of his legs in a roundhouse motion Coal's legs swung their way towards Jewel's stomach.

"Protect, now!" Amina yelled. Suddenly a green colored energy shield appeared around Jewel's body just as Coal's attack was about to strike. With each continued strike Coal made the barrier continued to hold firm, not letting up. "Now, while he's in close strike with Dragon Pulse!" Following her trainer's orders Jewel opened her mouth and began to form a beam of powerful dragon energy. The spiraling dragon shaped attack left Jewel's mouth a few seconds later and struck Coal square in the chest causing the Fire/Fighting type to tumble several feet backwards.

"Crap!" Alex yelled out as she stomped her feet onto the ground in an angry fashion. "How can Coal even land a hit? Jewel's Protect is too strong to break through..." Alex's orange eyes began to radiate with a powerful fire as Coal stood back up. "Coal, Double Kick and Blaze Kick combo! We're taking down Jewel!" Both of Coal's legs became cloaked in fiery red and orange flames as he sped forward towards Jewel again. Alex's grin spread from ear to ear as her Blaziken readied one of their best combos.

"Discharge, Jewel! Electrocute everything in your path!" Amina directed her Pokemon. Wild sparks of electricity formed around Jewel's body as she charged up her wild attack. Then the sparks exploded from her body and began to blindly strike across the battlefield.

"Coal, watch out!" Alex shrieked, worry evident in her voice. Coal ran wildly around the battlefield as he dodged the oncoming electrical charges trying to hit his body. But as Coal neared Jewel's back a streak came out of nowhere and struck him clean in the chest. Coal fell to the ground and soon other sparks of electricity began to gang up on him before black swirls appeared in his eyes.

"Alex's Blaziken is unable to battle this battle goes to Amina's Ampharos! What a terrific battle of Mega-Evolution everyone!" Ariana called out as Alex returned yet another fallen Pokemon.

"You did amazing old friend," Alex whispered to her fallen Pokemon. Placing Coal's poke ball back onto her red belt Alex began to think. "_I only have two Pokemon left... this isn't going how I planned... All I have are Nova and Magma... And Jewel's Mega Evolution is still active but not for much longer. I have draw out the battle enough so that her Mega Evolution wears off. And I know which Pokemon is up for the job._"

"Giving up already Alex?" Amina teased her sister. Steam could be seen radiating from Alex's ears as she called out her next Pokemon.

"Magma, burn down the battlefield!" Alex called out her next Fire type. A streak of white light shot from the Ultra Ball that she had thrown into the air. The light disappeared and a large humanoid Pokemon with red and yellow stripes appeared.

"Mag-mor-tar!" Magma roared, sending shock waves across the battlefield.

"Jewel use Signal Beam!" Amina was the next one to call out a command and Jewel immediately fired a rainbow colored beam at Magma.

"Counter it! Dual Flamethrower!" Alex ordered. Magma quickly raised his two arms to the oncoming attack and released two powerful streams of fire that canceled out the Mega Pokemon's powerful attack. "Switch to Hyper Beam!" Alex commanded. With his arms still raised Magma fire an overwhelming beam of energy directly at Jewel. And before Amina could react the Hyper Beam hit Jewel square in the chest. The dual Electric/Dragon type tumbled backwards towards Amina as she looked at her Pokemon worriedly.

"Am-pharos!" Jewel called out as she stood back up. Her whole body began to crackle with electricity as Magma remained unmoving in front of her.

"Jewel, Thunderbolt! Take down Magma while he can't move!" Amina quickly spoke. Gathering her energy Jewel shot a bolt of electricity. With a direct hit Magma took full force of the attack and fell backwards, the immobility effects of his earlier Hyper Beam still active. "Now, Discharge!" Then Jewel released wild bots of electricity that surrounded the battlefield and struck Magmortar on his face, sides, and stomach. Dust filled the stadium as Jewel's Mega-Evolution finally went away.

Across from the battlefield Alex ground her teeth against each other as she saw that Magma was defeated. "At least Jewel's Mega Evolution is over with..." Alex then recalled Magma's tired body back into his Ultra Ball. "You earned a good rest Magma. Look's like I'm down to one Pokemon, ready Amina?" Alex looked at her sister with her glowing orange eyes.

"You bet, return for a good rest Jewel." Amina said as she recalled Jewel back into her poke ball.

Both sisters tossed a plain red and white poke ball into the air. They opened up at the same time and released a familiar streak of white from each sphere. The lights landed in front of Amina and Alex and formed the shape of their top partners, respectively.

"Flash, time to electrify!"

"Nova, burn down the battlefield!"

In front of Alex stood a quadruped Pokemon with three toes and yellow pads on each of his four feet. Long red ears, dark eyes, and a small black nose adorned his face. The reddish-orange fur on the Fire types body shuttered as he shook it out. And the yellow tuft of fur on his head, bushy tail, and fluffy color seemed to radiate with heat as he stared down the Pokemon in front of him.

"Flare-Flareon!" Alex's Pokemon called out as he barked at his brother.

The quadruped, mammalian Pokemon in front of Amina barked back as he shook out his yellow fur and the spiky collar around his neck. The Electric types long, slender legs stretched out as he gave his body one last shake.

"Jolt-Jolteon!" Amina's Pokemon barked back.

"Ready for a battle Nova?" Alex asked her top partner. Alex and Nova shared a wide grin as Nova got into his battle stance.

"I'm expecting your absolute best Flash," Amina told her number one Pokemon. Flash looked back at his trainer and gave her simple nod of his head before facing back towards Nova and striking a fierce pose. "Let's begin then. Flash, Pin Missle!"

The white collar around Flash's neck began to vibrate as several needle-like hairs flew into the air and began to point towards Nova. Nova's fur bristeled as more of Flash's attack appeared in the air. "Release!" Amina ordered Flash. The Electric type let out a loud growl as he launched the sharp need-like hairs at Nova.

"Nova, Quick Attack to dodge, and follow up with Fire Fang!" Alex countered. Nova's reddish-orange body became surrounded in a bright white light as he zoomed away from the oncoming Pin Missle. As he dodged Flash's attacks Nova's long, sharp teeth became surrounded by flames as he neared Flash.

"Watch out Flash! Counter that Fire Fang with your Thunder Fang!" Amina ordered Flash to counter. As Nova made his way over to Flash the Jolteon's sharp teeth extended and became enveloped in electricity. When Nova and Flash came into contact with each other both Pokemon sunk their teeth into the others neck as their attacks began to do damage. The two Pokemon began to roll across the battlefield, both of them wanting to cause as much damage to the other as possible.

"Flash, Agility now!" Amina called out. As Nova opened up his mouth for a split second Flash's body began to radiate with a blue energy before the Electric type disappeared and reappeared behind a surprised Nova. "Shock Nova with your Discharge!" Immediately Flash's body became surrounded by an electrical charge that struck Nova before he had a chance to dodge.

"Flareon-Flare!" Nova's pained cry echoed throughout the battlefield as Flash's powerful Discharge continued to shock him.

"Shake it off! Fire back with Fire Blast!" Alex yelled. Forcing himself back to his feet Nova let out a low growl as a five-pointed star made of fire formed in front of his mouth. "Now, fire!" The flame continued to grow to a large degree before it was released towards Flash.

"Find a weak point Flash, then dodge it!" Amina commanded her Pokemon. Watching closely Flash's black eyes focused on the attack heading straight towards him. As the attack nears him Flash jumped towards the bottom part of it and began to roll forward to where a tiny opening was.

"Not going to happen! Nova, now!" Alex signaled her Fire Type. Nova's eyes flash red as the Fire Blast suddenly started to spin together causing the opening to close and Flash to barrel straight into the attack.

"Jolteon!" Flash cried out in pain. Amina's hand flew to her face as she saw her partner covered in burn marks across his slender yellow body. When Flash tried to stand his body was quickly surrounded in a bright red flame that disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

"_Flash has been burned_..." Amina thought worriedly. Her beloved Electric type struggled to stand as he and Amina shared a worried glance. "_He's in a lot of pain._"

"Nova, Fire Blast again!" Alex shouted. Following his trainers command Nova released another poweful Fire Blast towards a burned Flash. "Alright! Now that's sure to burn him to a crisp!"

"Agility!" Amina called out. As the Fire Blast reached him Flash managed to phase through it with the super-speed boost he got from his Agility. As Flash landed back on the ground he skidded right in front of Amina who gave him one last command. "End it, Return! Show Alex our true bond!"

"Jolt-teon!" Flash gave a bark of his name as his body became surrounded in a blue sparkling energy.

Alex's face tightened as she saw the power beginning to radiate off of Flash. "Then it's time for me to pull out our ace move combo!" Alex though to herself. "Nova, Fire Blast and Overheat combo!" Alex commanded her Pokemon.

Pulling his focus together Nova fired a star-shaped stream of fire in front of him then a raging fire ball known as Overheat into the center. As soon as the Overheat came in contact with the Fire Blast the two attacks combined to form a gorgeous, fire flower that headed towards Flash.

"Flash go straight through it! One measly combo won't stop our powerful bond!" Amina told her Pokemon. Flash let out a bark of his name as he leaped through the overwhelming powerful Fire type combo. Multiple burn marks started to appear along his yellow body as Flash fought his was through the combo. "Flash, fight it! I believe in you!"

With Amina's encouragement Flash fought through the combo and slammed straight into a surprised Nova, sending the Fire type flying back towards Alex and making a cloud of dust appear in the process. As the dust cleared it revealed a beaten up Nova struggling to remain conscious.

"Stand up Nova! Come on pal!" Alex encouraged her Pokemon. Nova struggled to put one foot in front of another as the burn affect from earlier began to take it's toll on Flash. Flash began to growl at Nova as the Fire type straightened himself out.

"It's over, Flash come back." Amina told her partner. Flash stopped his aggressive stance and padded back over to his trainer just as Nova collapsed onto the ground defeated. Alex's head hung in defeat as she ran over to her fallen partner lying in the middle of the field.

"Nova!" Alex cried out worriedly. Reaching the fallen Fire type Alex quickly brought out a Max Revive and feed it to Nova. As the Max Revive worked its magic on Nova, Alex heard the sound of approaching footsteps and looked up to find Amina looking down at her with a bright smile on her face and a sorry looking Flash who nudged his fallen brother. "You're still as strong as ever Amina. I'm glad I got the chance to face you for the Championship. My team and I battled our hardest but we were unable to beat you. But next time I will win!"

"I'm glad I got to face you too Alex," Amina complimented. "You were a joy to face off against. My Electric types and I battled with our full strength against you. Alex, you are a fierce battler in your own right and the beautiful combo's you are able to pull off with your Pokemon is a page out of your old Coordinator's book. I'm glad I got to see some of your gorgeous combo's in our match. This battle was definitely electrifying little sister." Amina and Alex gave each other a hug before bowing at the crowd.

"I hope that everyone enjoyed the battle today! It was surely one for the history books" Amina shouted to everyone. Flash let out a loud bark of his name as the crowd erupted into the cheers.

"It was certainly fiery! Right everyone?" Alex asked the students. The students cheered even louder as Nova's tail nodded back and forth.

"Well everyone that's it for the battle! Now if you would all please exit stage left and head to the dorm on your Student I.D. your luggage will be waiting for you." Ariana called out to the students as they began to exit the Stadium A.

* * *

"That battle was so amazing!" Lycia said with excitement, a little too loudly. "The way that Amina and Alex commanded their Pokemon was amazing! I can't wait to face them when I get stronger! What do you say Treecko, we'll knock their socks off won't we?" Treecko lazily nodded his head in agreement with his trainers but the sparkle in his eyes gave away what he was really feeling. "Anyways, Rain what dorm are you in?"

Rain slowly pulled out her I.D. card and looked at it. "It says the Harrison Dorm, room 22." Rain spoke loud enough for Lycia to hear.

"That's so cool! Looks like your my roommate Rain! Let's walk their together! Whattaya' say? And I want you to quit being so shy around me kay'? I can't have one of my new friends acting that way. Besides I plan on battling you tomorrow before we, the first years, have to go to the Wild Pokemon Habitat on North Island." Lycia gave Rain a wink as she walked next to her.

Rain looked up and gave Lycia a genuine smile while Mirage grinned at her. "Sure, but I'm not really a battler, I'm more of a Coordinator... at least that's what I want to be. Mirage and I actually already started practicing some combos together. My mother and Alex helped me out over the summer before I came her, they are both former Top Coordinators so they know what they're doing."

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet them. And I want to apologize for going all fangirl on you earlier, I was just really excited about the match between Amina and Alex, and that I knew one of the King family member's officially." Lycia scratched the back of her head as she apologized to Rain. Rain merely nodded her head and gave Lycia another smile.

"Thanks for including me in the convo ladies," Ryan spoke up, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Did I mention that Mirage keeps on giving me the death glare? It's freaking me out... but Lycia your good looks make me feel better. What do you say let's go out on a date tomorrow?"

Lycia rolled her eyes at Ryan's flirting and shrugged. "Sorry but I can't like you that way Ryan. I'm getting the brotherly vibe from you. Though you can always ask out Rain..."

"No way!" Rain yelled out, a blood vessel popping out on her forehead. "I don't want that player anywhere near me romantically! He's to stupid to even get a girlfriend...

"What do you mean I'm too stupid? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Ryan retorted.

"Yeah and my didn't break from the ugliness staring into it unlike yours!" Rain shot back.

The two childhood friends began to argue back and forth as Lycia and Treecko stood off to the side laughing until they cried. In the distance two girls with matching bright blonde hair watched as the two shot insults back and forth. The girl with ice blue eyes and a Glaceon by her side was the first to speak up.

"I can't believe they're at it again Giana. All of that arguing is going to cause dear little Rain to get worry lines. Am I right Shard?" The ice blue eyed girl asked her Glaceon.

"Glay-ceon," Shard quickly barked to her trainer.

Giana's face was set into a straight frown as she watched Ryan and Rain's argument. "That boy is always getting our little sister into trouble... it's always been like that since they were little. Remember not too long ago when Ryan showed Rain the newly hatched Shinx and they both ended up getting attacked by the mother Luxray? I was the one that had to save them that day Eliza and that memory still makes me want to hit Ryan upside his head then have Leaf knock him out with her Solar Beam attack..." Giana's angry voice faded away as she pushed her black rimmed glasses back up her nose and they settled into their rightful place in front of her forest green eyes.

"Leaf-eon!" Leaf growled at Giana, agreeing with her trainer.

"That wouldn't be very beautiful my twin," Eliza replied. "What if Shard blasted Ryan with a Blizzard and froze him? It would be like a brilliant ice crystal! And when the sun collided with it the whole crystal would glitter like diamonds!"

"That would make a good contest move for you and Shard to do," Giana told her twin. Eliza immedietly asked her sister to scribble it down on a notepad so that she could use it later for one of her contests. "Now you have a photoshoot off campus in the next hour and we need to leave now if we want to get there on time." Giana and Eliza nodded at each other before heading towards the Academy Airports, passing Rain and them on the way.

When Giana and Eliza passed Rain they both quickly gave their little sister a hug before Giana ushered them both away, while Leaf and Shard gave Ryan the evil eye.

"Rain what's up with all of your families Eeveelutions giving me the evil eye?" Ryan asked his still red-faced friend.

"Probably because you're an idiot..." Rain muttered.

"Rain your family's hilarious," Lycia spoke up, attempting to break the hot air that was forming around Rain. "I saw Mirage giving it to Ryan earlier and it's really funny."

"Whatever," Ryan huffed. "Rain do me a favor and watch Mareep for me for a little bit, she'll be asleep most of the time anyway. I don't want to place her in my room when my roommates and I are setting up and have her squished by accident. We both know she doesn't like being in her poke ball and you watching her is the only other option. Please?"

Rain let out a loud sigh as she took a tired Mareep from Ryan's arms and held her. "Fine, but you owe me." Rain muttered to Ryan. Ryan gave Rain an ear to ear grin as he headed off in the direction of his dorm.

"I'll stop by your dorm later to pick her up," Ryan yelled as he jogged away.

"Come on let's get to our dorm. Our other roommate is probably there by now anyway." Lycia spoke up. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Here we are, Room Twenty-Two of the Harrison dorm." Lycia said as she opened up the door with her room key.

Walking through the small hallway Rain and Lycia made their way into the room. Three twin sized beds lay in front of the windows in the back of the room that gave a look of the school's Central Garden. A small kitchenette complete with a miniature fridge and microwave oven stood in a corner of the room. And in the bottom right corner where Rain and Lycia stood was a large black colored sectional couch, plush dark red carpet, and large flat-screen television.

Rain's small feet tapped against the dark hardwoods that covered the dorm room's floors as she walked over to the empty bed with her stuff placed in front of it. Lycia, following Rain's actions, headed over to the empty bed next to Rain's with her own stuff placed in front of it.

"Mirage, Mareep, you two relax here on the pillows while I get my stuff put up." Rain told the two Pokemon when she placed them on the pillows. Mareep, already asleep, continued to snore lightly as Mirage turned around in a circle a few times before dozing off as well.

"Let's get everything in order then Rain," Lycia said to her friend. Nodding to each other the two fourteen year olds began to put their things away.

Roughly thirty minutes later the dark mahogany dressers were filled with clothes, beds adorned with bed sheets and comforters, toiletries put away in the bathroom, and some decorations put up around the room. Off at the end of Rain's bed stood the young artist easel and art supplies.

"Are you an artist Rain?" Lycia asked her friend as she placed her laptop on top of her dresser. "What drawing you have out are really cool. I draw too but I'm more into scenery's though."

"Really? Cool," Rain replied as she hung a picture of her family, their Eeveelution partners included. "I've always had trouble with background scenery, you should help me out sometime. I mostly like to draw outfits, Coordinator combinations, and Mirage. I hope to draw to draw some of the Pokemon I catch in the future too."

"Awesome!" A grin appeared on Lycia's face as she and Rain took a seat on the sectional in the living room part of their room. Just as Rain and Lycia got comfortable on the couch the hallway door clicked open and a young girl stepped through.

Her long orange hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and some hairs spiked out cooly to the side. The girls eyes were hidden behind a pair of gray shades as she walked towards Rain and Lycia, the Aipom on her shoulder looking around excitedly as he observed the room.

"Not bad accommodations," The stranger spoke aloud. Pushing her shades up onto her head her light blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Rain and Lycia. "You two must be my roommates, my name is Brooke Bullock and this is my partner Tails, he's an Aipom."

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lycia Faybel that's my partner Treecko over there napping, and this is Rain. Her partner is the Mirage the Eevee and that Mareep is her friend Ryan's." Lycia introduced herself and Rain gave Brooke a small smile.

"So you must be the youngest King sister finally attending the Academy, huh?" Brooke asked Rain who nodded her slightly. "Good, I challenge you to a battle tomorrow. I want to see if the youngest of the King family can stand up to the challenge of Pokemon Academy..."

"Wait a second," Lycia interrupted. "You can't just barge in here and expect to battle Rain because I've already challenged her to a battle tomorrow." Brooke rolled her eyes before her and Lycia entered into an epic staring contest.

"Um guys..." Rain peeped. The two girls quit their staring match and looked at her. "Lycia already challenged me to a battle and I'm going to face her. Sorry Brooke... maybe next time?"

Brooke gave Rain a slightly annoyed look but nodded her head. Then Brooke headed over to her stuff and made sure everything was put away. After a while she headed back over to Rain and Lycia and took a seat on the sectional.

"So, where are you guys from?" Brooke asked Rain and Lycia as Tails took a seat next to her. "I'm Goldenrod City in the Johto Region."

"Viridian City, Kanto." Lycia quickly replied.

"Dusky City right here in the Glade Region." Rain answered. "But you probably already knew that."

"You're correct," Brooke gave Rain a grin. "So have you decided what you're going to evolve your Eevee into?"

"I don't know," Rain replied as she stared over at Mirage who was waking up from her nap. "My mom has her Sylveon, Dad has his Umbreon, Amina has her Jolteon, Athena has her Espeon, Alex has her Flareon, Eliza has her Glaceon, and Giana has her Leafeon. I haven't really decided but I want Mirage to choose what she evolves into."

"Personally I would want a Jolteon like Amina has," Brooke spoke up. "That Pokemon has some serious Attack and Speed stats. I could imagine training an Eevee into a powerful Electric type like that."

"Really..." Rain said before her mind began to wander into her thoughts.

Suddenly the door leading into their room busted open and Ryan came strutting in. "Mareep, I'm here!" Ryan yelled. Immediately Mareep's sleepy form shot up from being surprised but when she saw that is was only Ryan she started to doze back off. "Come on Mareep, I have to get... well hello there ladies." Ryan said as he casually sat next to Brooke.

"Took you long enough," Lycia told Ryan. The heavily tanned boy gave Lycia a wide grin as he looked over a pissed off Rain.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Ryan asked Rain as her face got red from anger.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Rain retorted. "At least have enough decency to let us know your coming in before almost busting the door down. I swear... you never change." Mirage's brown ears shot into the air as she heard her trainer's voice raising. The Eevee quickly picked herself up and shot into her trainer's lap but when she saw it was Ryan she gave him her signature evil eye.

"Again with the evil eye," Ryan thought to himself before replying back to Rain. "Well since it was your room I kind of thought that I was welcome and could make myself at home. And you didn't mention that your other roommate was cute!"

Brooke and Ryan exchanged flirty grins before Brooke replied to Ryan. "My names Brooke Bullock. It's nice to know that Rain has cute guy friends but I'm kind of used to good looking guys barging through my door and confessing that they're attracted to me."

Ryan's golden yellow eyes widened to the size of saucers when he realized that Brooke was flirting back with him. A wide grin found its way onto Ryan's face as he flirted back with Brooke. "Really? I could understand that with such a beautiful girl like yourself? You know we..." Ryan's next sentence was cut off as Tail's, Brooke's Aipom, slapped Ryan across the face with his strange hand-shaped tail.

"Ai-Aipom-may!" Tails screeched as he hopped onto Brooke's shoulder and wrapped his tail protectively around her neck. "Aipom! Aipom!"

"Sorry... Tails is a bit protective," Brook spoke up but her words meant nothing when Ryan and Tails started to argue over Brooke.

While Ryan and Tails got into an argument Lycia had looked to find that Rain was still very pissed off and Mirage was snickering in her lap.  
"Quiet!" Rain yelled. Immediately Ryan and Tails stopped there arguing and everyone turned to face their argument. "Stop all the useless arguing! And Brooke I accept your challenge for a battle tomorrow! Get ready because Mirage and I are going to wipe the floor with your a**! Now Ryan take Mareep and get out of my damn room!"

As quickly as he could Ryan grabbed Mareep from off of Rain's bed and ran out of the room and headed to his own dorm.

"What's up with your temper Rain?" Brooke asked the red-head headed towards her bed.

"Your useless arguing was pissing me off," Rain curtly responded as she grabbed a pair of black shorts and a long sleeved blue shirt from her dresser. "Now I'm going to take a shower and turn in. Brook I suggest you follow my lead! Go to bed early and get some rest. Trust me your're going to have to wake up early in the morning and train if you expect to even land a measly Scratch attack on Mirage during our battle!" Anger resonated off of Rain's voice as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

Brooke's light blue eyes looked over to Lycia and she gave the girl a confused look. "What in Arceus' good graces just happened?! Rain went from shy and quiet to pissed off in less than a minute!"

"Ryan told me Rain has two modes," Lycia replied. "She can be shy and quiet one minute but if you find someway to piss her off she's worse than an angry Magmortar. I would recommend that you and Tails go to bed early because even in the short time I've known Rain what she says in her, as I have dubbed,

'MAGMA MODE' she's dead serious. She may be a coordinator but remember what family she comes from." With that Lycia headed over to get her sketchbook and began to draw some scenery background.

"Well, Tails what do you think?" Brooke asked the Aipom on her shoulder. "Let's go put in some training now and some in the morning. Something's nagging at me and telling me that we're going to need some serious stat boosts before tomorrows battle." Tails nodded along with his trainer as the two headed out the door to get in some needed training.

When Rain had the door shut a worried look stuck to her face like glue. "_What exactly did I just get myself into? Dang it Alex! Why did your short temper have to rub off on me so much_!"

* * *

**And that's a wrap for chapter two everyone! Did you enjoy the battle between Alex and Amina?**

**Also for future references get used to seeing those two sides of Rain; Shy and Reserved, and MAGMA MODE! . Oh I love how Rain's new character is.**

**CREDITS TO CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Rain King- Heart of the Anime.**

**Ryan Gallegos- Legacy918. (Thanks for giving me a chance to work with a character as good as Ryan.)**

**Lycia Faybel- Skittlinq. (Glad to hear that your somewhat back in FFN! :))**

**Brooke Bullock- EternalOrigin. (So glad that you got time off of your busy schedule to come back and give me such an amazing character.)**

**Drop a review, Follow/Favorite this story, and submit an OC. The RULES AND FORM are on my profile.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME! :)**


	3. Enter Rain's Fury! Enter MAGMA Mode!

**Heart of the Anime here bringing you Chapter 3: Enter Rain's Fury! Enter MAGMA MODE!**

**So I'm lucky enough to have requested vacation from my work for this coming week and I got it! And that means I'm cranking down on my story and my soul purpose will be updating Pokemon Academy, so Striving To Win: Enter A New Light will be more of a side story that I work on when I get stuck on Pokemon Academy.**

**Did everyone enjoy the last chapter? I hope so because I took a while on it and I think it was good but it wasn't my best, I'm not going to rewrite because there's a lot of stuff in there that set up future chapters so I cannot change it. But I will try to go back and correct my mistakes.**

**So the SYOC is still open but here's what spots are left:**

**First Years: 6 (I extended it more because I realized I'm going to need more characters to use that are First Years.)**

**Second Years: 3**

**Third Years: 4**

**Fourth Years: 5**

**I have accepted some characters and they will be introduced into this chapter. I'm trying to fit in all of the characters but some will have to wait before their characters are introduced. If I try to fit all characters into one chapter it can come across as a rushed and jumbled mess. But I'm still looking over all characters submitted. **

**As of right now the ratio for Guys to Girls is 2:4 so I could use more guy characters and I will still be accepting girl characters as well.**

**To answer some reviews:**

**Legacy918 (Chapter 2)- Don't worry I'm not going to be writing many 7-on-7 battles, though the only reason I wrote the battle between Amina and Alex was to make up for not updating in a very long time and I thought my readers would enjoy it. And for long battles like that I'm will be picking up the paste so it's not so repetitive (because for me after reading it over several times it became that way.) and make sure it's more exciting. I'm glad to know that you like Rain's two modes; I thought it was a unique idea to make her stand out from more traditional shy characters. Also I'll be watching my grammar and spelling that best that I can. I can't catch every single mistake because I don't have any type of special writing application like Microsoft Word, so I'm only left to use Wordpad and it generally no writing benefits. **

**Jase Raven 13 (Chapter 2)- I wouldn't exactly call it epic because the chapter I put out wasn't to the personal standards I set myself too. The only reason I'm not rewriting it is because most of my readers enjoyed it and it set up several future chapters.**

**snowwolf12132 (Chapter 2)- Yeah Ryan is that kind of character, Legacy918 did a great job of creating him and I'm happy to use him. And Rain's got her sister Alex's short temper (you saw some of it in the battle but that was barely just scratching the surface.)**

**LakeStream (Chapter 2)- I'm glad to know that you were looking forward to the battle. Though, are there anymore thoughts you want to add on Chapter 2?**

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own Pokemon; I only own Rain and other characters mentioned in future chapters. Other characters belong to their creators.**

* * *

Shining amber rays of light embraced the cool blue water of the Glade Academy's swimming pools. The silent swishing of the calm waves sent an aura of serenity over the wide area. In the distance a small shadow swam beneath the surface of the water as an Eevee stood off to the side, her black eyes following the black shape in the water below.

Swimming from one end to the other the figure repeated this simple action several times, the long, stretching strokes of their short body sent small rippling waves across the surface. And just a few seconds later the figure broke through the top of the water, dark red hair drenched and bright sea green eyes shining.

"Eevee!" The Eevee said as she ran over to her trainer and hopped into the water along with her

A light laughter filled the air as the young girl watched her beloved Pokemon swimming toward her. "I guess you couldn't resist jumping into the water either, huh girl? It's nice isn't it Mirage?" Rain spoke to her normal type Pokemon.

Mirage gave Rain a happy smile as the Pokemon finally reached her. Her brown fur turning a shade darker because of the water But Mirage's long ears remained happily perked up as she listened to her trainer's voice.

Swimming over the stairs Rain's wet form sat on the second step from the top, the water only covering her mid-stomach now. Mirage's brown paws paddled around in the water as she began swimming around.

"Enjoying the water Mirage?" Rain asked her Eevee. The brown and cream colored Pokemon swam lazy circles in front of Rain as she enjoyed the coolness of the water on her lush fur. A look of bliss found its way onto Mirage's face as the calmness of the water seemed to ensnare her as if she was in a trance.

"You know the way your Eevee swims and enjoys the water so much shows that she's perfectly suited to be a Vaporeon," A calm voice from behind Rain spoke up. Rain let out a yelp because she was surprised and looked behind her to see where the voice came from. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." The stranger quickly apologized.

Standing before Rain was a boy that appeared to be around sixteen years old. He had gentle dark green eyes and straight, lush dark brown hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. As Rain's heart rate became normal the stranger extended a deeply tanned hand out to her and reaching her own sun-kissed hand out she lightly shook his hand before Mirage swam over into her owner's lap.

Beside the boy stood two Pokemon, both water types but one also having a secondary ice type. The taller of the Pokemon was orange colored with two pointed blue fins on its arms and two tails. A strange yellow device was orange its neck that looked sort of like a life vest. And the smaller of the pokemon was a spherical, chubby shape with a short flat tail. Its body was covered in a light blue fur with several white spots of different sizes that were splattered across its back in a random pattern.

"I'm Micah Grove and these are my Pokemon Floatzel and Spheal," The boy, Micah, introduced himself. Floatzel and Spheal let out friendly sounds of their names at Rain and Mirage whenever Micah introduced them.

"My n-names Rain K-King," Rain stuttered, a pink blush forming across her face as she stared at the cute guy in front of her. Mirage looked up at Rain's blushing form and began to giggle. Immediately Rain hushed the Eevee with a stern glare and Mirage quickly swam away. "Why did you say Mirage would be suited to be a Vaporeon?" Rain asked Micah.

The older boy let out a chuckle as sat down on the edge of the pool while Floatzel and Spheal dove in for a swim. Whenever Micah placed his hands onto the pool deck and applied pressure his toned chest and arms rippled with muscles that caused Rain's head to immediately look down as the blush on her face began to spread.

"See the way that your Eevee swims in the water?" Micah asked, his right hand pointing to Mirage who was playing with Spheal and Floatzel in the water. Rain's gaze followed Micah's as she listened closely to what he had to say. "The way her paws seem to naturally stroke the water as she swims is a sign of a good water type Pokemon. But she's also not struggling to swim like most non-water type pokemon would in the water. And have you seen how much fun she has while swimming?" As Rain listened to Micah's gentle voice her face started to heat up again as she found herself staring at him.

_What the heck is going on with me?_ Rain's thoughts were racing as she stared at Mirage. "Really?! Well, she's always liked the water since I got her and I do love water type Pokemon... but I want Mirage to choose what she evolves into. I don't want to force her into an evolution she doesn't like."

"I can see where you're coming from," Micah responded. "My Spheal decided she didn't want to evolve so I let her stay the way she was. However, Floatzel still pushes her to be the best that she can be. I'm a Pokemon Breeder so I know more things about Pokemon than most people do."

"Yeah," Rain replied before climbing out of the pool and heading over to her black drawstring bag and grabbing her blue and white striped towel out of it. "Mirage come here for a sec." Rain called to her Pokemon as she wrapped the towel around her slender body. Within the next few seconds Mirage's soaked body emerged from the pool and she bound excitedly over to her trainer's lap, tail wagging happily. "Here, what do you think of this Pokemon? It's called Vaporeon and it's a water type. You're capable of evolving into it with the help of a Water Stone. Well?"

Mirage's eyes brightened at she stared at the blue water type Pokemon the screen. Putting one still wet paw on the Pokedex's screen Mirage began to tap it excitedly; causing the Pokemon's info to be read aloud.

"Vaporeon the Bubble Jet Pokemon, and an evolved form of Eevee. The composition of its cells is similar to molecules of water, and as such, can melt in water and vanish. It prefers beautiful shores and spending their time in such locations. Vaporeon underwent a spontaneous mutation and grew fins and gills that allow it to live underwater. This Pokemon has the ability to freely control water." The Pokedex's monotone voice echoed in Mirage's ears as she wagged her tail excited.

"Eevee! Eevee! Eevee!" Mirage yipped happily. Her eyes shining at Rain as if to say _Please! Please! Please! _

"It seems she likes the idea of evolving into a Vaporeon," Micah spoke up. "Why not let her? I'm sure she liked the ability of the mermaid tail that Vaporeon has to be able to swim easier in the water."

"And the water and ice type attacks she could learn would be great in Pokemon Contests," Rain said aloud. "Well, it's surely something to look forward into the future for us. Hopefully soon but we'll still have to find a Water Stone."

"Sometimes the town on the front of the island, Sea Valley, has a Market with a Stone Merchant in it, and his prices are pretty cheap as well. He's only open on Sunday though." Micah replied as he walked down into the pool to join his Pokemon.

"Thank you Micah. Hear that Mirage? Today's Saturday so we can go get the stone tomorrow. Now come on we have a battle against Brook and Tails in a little bit." Rain told her Eevee. Mirage's eyes instantly lit up in amusement as she remembered Rain's little outburst yesterday. "It was nice meeting you Micah. I'll see you around." Rain told the older boy as she headed out of the pool area.

"It was nice meeting you too Rain. See you around as well." Micah called back.

The walk back to Rain's dorm wasn't long since it was a good three or so minute walk from the Swimming Area, which was a great bonus since Rain loves the water. But it was the fact that her room was on the thirtieth level of the building that killed her because the elevator was crammed with other students as she rode it to her room, her slight fear of tight spaces starting to take effect.

Pushing through the people with Mirage on her shoulder Rain exited the elevator and rushed to her room. When the lock on her door turned green she quickly opened it and slammed it behind her, labored breathing echoing through the small hallway that led into the main living area of her room.

A tired Lycia was sitting on the couch with her white t-shirt and red shorts crumpled from sleep. A steaming mug of tea in her left hand and two slices of some unknown burnt food were on the black coffee table in front of her. Lycia's tired maroon eyes acknowledged Rain as the fellow Coordinator dropped down onto the couch, the terrified look on her face beginning to fade away but now a look of disgust graced Rain's features as she stared at the inedible food in front of her.

"What is that?"

"That is perfectly cooked toast. Do you want some?" Lycia joked before she took a large gulp of tea. "It's still edible... I think?" Lycia's sentence turned out to be more of a question as she tapped the burnt toast, a hard sound echoing throughout the room. "Never mind, it's not edible. But I can heat you up a breakfast pot pie in one of the world's greatest inventions, the microwave oven!" Lycia and Rain shared a laugh as they stared at the destroyed toast in front of them.

"Thanks but no thanks. I want to live a long and healthy life. That toast would cut several years off of my lifespan; I'd rather not risk the chance." Rain replied with a giggle, amusement written across her face. "But I do have to get dressed for my battle against Brooke. I'll be out in a few."

Rain's short form disappeared into the bathroom and returned a few minutes later in a fresh pair of clothes. Her now dry hair was left down and fell down to the end of her back in gentle waves. "Mirage are you ready to battle Brooke and Tails?" Rain asked her normal type Pokemon. Mirage responded by eagerly tapping her foot on the coffee table.

"Brooke's already out on the battlefields waiting for you," Lycia spoke as she dragged her lazy body up from its laying down position. "I'll meet you out there in a few minutes once I get dressed... though I'm too lazy to go anywhere."

"Alright I'll see you down there then," Rain replied to her roommate before closing the door behind her.

* * *

The journey for Rain to get to the practice battlefields was a quick one. The whole way over there Mirage and she were discussing tactics and attacks that they could use against Brooke and her Pokemon. But she soon set out on one strategy that was sure to destroy Brooke whenever she reached the battlefield and saw something that almost sent her into MAGMA mode.

Across the battlefield in the viewing stand were Ryan, Brooke, and a boy around Ryan's age that looked uncomfortable. Rain's ears picked up the sound of Brooke's flirty laugh as she giggled at one of Ryan's lame jokes. The smug and goofy grin combo of Ryan's made Rain close her eyes in frustration.

_Do they really have to do this right now? Every single time Ryan sees a cute girl and they get into his line of sight he has to flirt with them, even if they're my friends, or roommate in this case. And the fact that Brooke is flirting back with him... that girl is giving him a big head_. As thoughts began to flow around in Rain's head her feet had brought her to the group.

"Hey Rain," Ryan spoke up to his best friend. "Brooke told about your battle so I thought I would take Deran, one of my roommates, and come watch it. You know your roommate here is quite the battler not to mention gorgeous..."

Taking a deep breath Rain did her best not to explode in front of Ryan's friend but she still held her hand out in front of her to silence Ryan from continuing his unfinished sentence. "It's nice to meet you Deran. I'm Rain King the friend of the stupid idiot beside you. This is my partner Mirage."

Deran's face expression changed from that of uncomfortable to excited as he introduced himself. "The names Deran Fitch and it's nice to meet you. Ryan has told me about some of your crazy adventures like how he you too had gotten cornered by a mother Luxray protecting her babies and he had to jump in and save your life. It's also nice to meet a member of the King family. I couldn't believe that my roommate knew them so well, it's crazy isn't it? Huh? Well, anyways it's really nice to meet you too." Rain's eyes blinked several times in shock as she struggled to understand Deran's fast-paced talking.

Rain was brought out of her slight daze as she saw Ryan and Brooke exchanging flirty looks. "Will you two please stop that? It's really annoying."

"Jealous much Rain," Brooke quickly retorted back to her roommate. "Can't stand to share Ryan can you?"

Rain's small hands balled up into fists as she stared at the smug look on Brooke's face. "No, it's the fact that you're starting to act like a real stuck up bi... excuse me... you're starting to act like a real snob Brooke! You could at least have the decency to not flaunt yourself like you do; it gives a lot of guys the wrong impression if you know what I mean. There is such a thing as not making yourself _too available_."

The smug look on Brooke's face quickly turned into one of anger as she brought out Tails' poke ball. "Whatever! I'll just destroy you in the battle. You might want to be careful because by the time I'm through with you your attitudes going to take a nosedive!"

"Bring it on! Mirage let's go!"

"Eevee! Eevee!"

Then Brooke and Rain quickly headed onto separate sides of the battlefield and called out their Pokemon.

"Tails, battle stance!" Brooke yelled. The red and white poke ball in the air opened up in a flash of white light and Tails purple and tan body formed in front of Brooke.

"Mirage, action!" Rain called out. Hopping off from her trainer's shoulder Mirage took her place on the battlefield.

_Rain's going to pay for what she said. A little defeat might shut her up._ "Tails, Swift!" Brooke commanded her Pokemon. Immediately the Long Tail Pokemon hopped into action. Taking a large leap into the air Tails swung his tail all the way around and released a dozen or so yellow spinning stars from it that headed straight for Mirage.

"Mirage, roll and dodge it!" Rain yelled. Reacting to her trainer's orders Mirage tucked in her body and rolled away from Swift. The yellow stars collided into the ground where Mirage had been mere seconds ago. "Now, follow up with Baby-Doll Eyes!"

The second that Tails returned to the ground Mirage appeared in front of him. Opening her eyes wide she gave Tails an adorable look that caused him to let down his attack. "Quickly, Tackle!" Rain told Mirage. Immediately Mirage tackled her whole body into Tails taking a big chunk of his health away.

"Tails, Fury Swipes! Don't give Mirage a chance to counter!" Follow his trainer's orders Tails jumped back on his feet and began scratching Mirage with his tails multiple times.

"Baby-Doll Eyes one more time!" Rain ordered. Taking a big leap back Mirage collected herself and turned to face Tails. Giving him one more adorable look the other normal type pokemon tried to force his eyes away but Mirage bounded over and knocked him down to the ground. "Keep it up!" Rain urged Mirage.

Brooke stared from her side of the battlefield as Tails' attack continued to get lowered. Her hands were clenched tight together as her Pokemon struggled to get out of Mirage's line of sight. Throwing her hand forward Brooke decided to make a counter move. "Tails, Double Team!"

A silly grin appeared on Tails' face as he disappeared in a white puff before multiples images of him appeared on the battlefield. The cute look on Mirage's face was replaced by a look of confusion when she saw Tails' and his clones closing in.

"Multiple Iron Tail, let's finish this!" Brooke commanded her Pokemon. All of the Aipom's tails began to glow silver as they became as hard as steel. Mirage tucked her own tail under her as Tails and his clones ran towards her, their tails ready to hit her.

"Mirage, you know what to do!" Rain yelled out. A focused aura cloaked itself around Mirage as the Aipom clones began their attack. One by one after the clones made their attack they disappeared in a white puff because Tails didn't need them any longer.

"It's over," Brooke concluded. "There's no way your Eevee could have withstood that many attacks. Good job Tails..." Brooke's voice grew silent as she saw the smile on Rain's face. "Wait… are you smiling like that?!" The light blue eyed teen's mouth dropped open as she saw Mirage standing in the middle of the battlefield with a smug look on her face.

"My Eevee is a little special," Rain began. "She's the product of my dad's Umbreon, Vesper, and my mom's Sylveon, Fae. Both are strong and resilient battlers in their own right. And it just so happens Eevee was just like her dad when he was younger; they both know the same Egg Move called Endure!"

"How is that possible?!" Brooke shrieked. "Most Pokemon don't even get or know Egg Moves when they hatch!"

"Like I said, Mirage is special," Rain replied. "Now it' time for us to wrap this up. Mirage, Tackle!"

With one large leap Mirage reached Tails and using her full body she tackled the other normal type hard into ground. Dust formed around the area that Mirage and Tails now within a few seconds had clear to reveal a fallen Tails who had black swirls in place of his eyes and multiple scratches covering his body.

"But there's no way. Tails only took two Tackle attacks..."

"Mirage has a lot of power for an Eevee her size."

Brooke returned a fallen Tails to his poke ball and watched as Mirage jumped into her trainers open arms. Rain and Mirage shared a look of victory as the teenager tossed her victorious Pokemon into the air.

"Nice battle girls," Ryan spoke up, attempting to break the awkward silence forming in the air. "Mirage has grown a lot stronger Rain..."

Rain's eyes drifted to meet Ryan's and they locked into a stare. "Thanks." Rain curtly replied before turning to face. "But... Brooke next time you challenge me to a battle be more prepared. I may have a short temper but I can back up my skills in battle." Rain's voice radiated with seriousness as she stared Brooke down with her sea green eyes.

Brooke's tanned face became covered with a red blush of embarrassment when she heard Rain's comment. "Yeah… whatever. Honestly, I didn't expect you to have that much power because of you being a Coordinator and all... but next time I won't lose, Tails and I are going to get a lot stronger. I just hate to lose."

Rain gave Brooke a small smile as Mirage made her way onto Rain's shoulder. "Just because I choose to be a Coordinator doesn't mean that I'm weak. My sister Alex is a prime example; she's a Top Coordinator and a member of the Elite Four. Didn't you see the beautiful combo's that her and her Pokemon performed yesterday in the battle against Amina? The fusion of Nova's Fire Blast and Overheat is a powerful combo that took months of practice to successfully pull off." Listening carefully to Rain Brooke nodded her head in acknowledgement at the words she spoke, a look of acceptance appearing on her face.

Just as Brooke was about to reply Principal Ariana's voice blasted across the school. "Attention all First Year Students and appointed Fourth Year students please report to the Academy Dock's and board Boat Oceana. The boat will take you to North Island off the coast of our Main Island where you will be led to the Wild Pokemon Habitat open to all students, specifically First Years. Whenever you reach the habitat you will be given an empty Poke Ball and another one containing a PA Pokemon by the appointed Fourth Year students and your duty is to catch a new Pokemon using the PA Pokemon given to you. None of your original Pokemon are allowed to be used to capture your new Pokemon; I repeat none of your original Pokemon are allowed to be used to capture your new Pokemon."

"That sucks! I was looking forward to using Tepig. Sorry buddy," Deran said to the shaking Great Ball attached to his belt. "But next time I will use you." He quickly added.

"Well," Ryan spoke up. "Brooke come on, I'll walk you to the campus Pokemon Center, and then we can head to the boat. I have to heal Mareep anyway."

A smile graced Brooke's face as she eagerly shook her head, a certain twinkle also forming in her light blue eyes. Then together Ryan and Brooke walked off closely together with a hyper Deran running after them.

"Wait up guys," The hyperactive boy called out as he caught up with them.

Together the trio walked off leaving Rain standing alone on the battlefield. _And that certain twinkle appeared in Brooke's eyes, yay. Whatever, I have to go get Lycia there is no way I'm walking to the docks alone and being forced to talk to some random student that I don't know. _Rain let her thoughts take over as she turned on her heel and headed to the dorm to get Lycia.

* * *

"Look Rain, there's Pokemon habitat!" Lycia's excited voice yelled out, her pale arm pointing out the large silver gates several yards in front of them. "I can't wait to catch another Pokemon... too bad I can't use Treecko." Lycia looked at the grass type chilling on her shoulder who returned her gaze with a simple shrug that had _I don't care_ written all over it.

Rain nodded her head as she carefully followed Lycia down the stairs that led off the Oceana and onto the North Island. The red head stayed close to her pink haired friend as they followed the crowd of students to the opening silver gates that led into the Wild Pokemon Habitat. When the First Years had all entered the habitat the gates behind them closed back up and they all looked at the Fourth Year students in front of them, a certain bright blonde with forest green eyes among them.

"Okay, everyone listen up." Giana's loud voice echoed across the crowd of First Year students as she told the instructions. "I need you to form into five lines and receive your supplies from the other Fourth Year students standing next to me. All of your Beginner Pokemon need to be in their Poke Balls before you can begin the search of the new Pokemon you will be catching. After you have located, battled, and captured your new Pokemon you will report back to the person you got your PA Pokemon from and return it to them. Then head back to the Oceana and wait for further instructions." Following Giana's instructions the other students returned their Beginner Pokemon to their Poke Balls and began forming into five lines to get their supplies.

The five long lines soon dwindled to nothing as each First Year student headed out in search of a new Pokemon to capture. Among the scattered students were Rain and Lycia who headed out together.

"I wonder what type of Pokemon we're going to come across." Lycia spoke up as she spun the empty Poke Ball on her pointer finger. "I want something that I can use in the Battle Round of my first Pokemon Contest, so it's gotta' be strong but graceful. I also want it to be speedy so I can strike down my opponent quick and gracefully, they won't even know what hit them."

"I want to catch a water type Pokemon," Rain told Lycia. "Like you, I plan to use it in the Battle Round of my first contest."

"Why do you want a water type specifically?"

"I like water type Pokemon and want to specialize in them. I want to be a Type Specialist like the rest of my family."

"Oh, that's cool. I just want a team of speedy Pokemon that work well in Double and Triple battles."

Rain and Lycia conversation became quiet as they continued to walk for several more minutes each looking around for specific Pokemon that they wanted to catch. Suddenly the bushes next to Rain's left began to shake before a Pokemon hopped out of it. It was a blue crocodile shaped Pokemon with a set of red spines on its back and tail, the spines on its back being large with additional ridges. Its large head had matching ridges above its red eyes but the head was mostly made up of its long snout that held a powerful set of jaws.

As the Pokemon walked out in front of Rain and Lycia another Pokemon hopped out of the bushes and followed it. This Pokemon resembled a small green, canine with yellow markings on its body. Its large head crest was angular and contained lightning-like markings on the sides. A small snout with a yellow blaze extended from its head and had four fangs that appeared as it called out after the Pokemon it was following. Its four legs with spikes padded the ground beneath it as it headed over to its friend.

Both Pokemon were completely unaware of the two girls in front of them as they began to talk to one another. Quietly Rain pulled out her Pokedex and it read the data of the two Pokemon.

"Totodile the Big Jaw Pokemon. Gender: Male. Despite the smallness of its body, Totodile's jaws are very powerful. While the Pokemon may think it is just playfully nipping its bite has enough power to cause serious injury. These jaws are so powerful that they are capable of crushing anything. It has a habit of biting anything with its developed jaws. Even its Trainer needs to be careful."

The Pokedex read off Totodile's information before moving onto Electrikes.

"And Electrike the Lightning Pokemon. Gender: Female. Electrike runs faster than the human eye can follow. The friction from running is converted into electricity, which is then stored in its long body hair. This Pokemon stimulates its leg muscles with electric charges. These jolts of power give its legs explosive acceleration performance. Also if a storm is approaching its body gives off sparks."

"It's a Totodile and Electrike," Lycia whispered to Rain as they both readied the Poke Balls containing the PA Pokemon they had received. "Let's battle them together. I want that Electrike." Rain nodded her head before her and Lycia tossed their Poke Balls into the air at the same time.

"Go!" Both girls called out as the Poke Balls opened up and released a flash of silver light. The two silver lights landed on the ground in front of Rain and Lycia and formed the shape of two Pokemon.

In front of Rain was a small, blue elephant-like Pokemon with large floppy ears and short trunk. While the Pokemon in front of Lycia was another canine pokemon but with short, black fur and a red underbelly and muzzle.

"Phanpy!"

"Houndour!"

The two Pokemon let out separate cries of their names as they readied themselves for battle. The Totodile and Electrike then turned to face the ground and fire/dark types that were challenging them.

"Houndour use your Ember on Electrike," Lycia ordered her Pokemon. Opening its maw the Dark Pokemon released tiny flames from it that went to hit a surprised Electrike.

"Phanpy follow Houndour's lead and use Rollout on Totodile," Rain said, following Lycia's lead. Curling himself up into a ball Phanpy rolled towards Totodile at a fast speed and struck the water type square in the chest.

Both Totodile and Electrike quickly gathered themselves and retaliated with Scratch and Tackle respectively. Totodiles sharp claws scratched as Phanpy's face and Electrike tackled her body into Houndours. Both of the PA Pokemon slid back from the received attack and quickly gathered themselves.

"Lycia lets lower their stats," Rain told her friend. Immediately the pinkette understood Rain's plan and nodded her head. "Phanpy, Growl!"

"Houndour, Leer!"

While Phanpy released a cute Growl attack to lower the wild Pokemon's attack Houndour glared sharply at them with his black eyes and lowered their defense. Totodile and Electrike stood stunned for a moment from the dual attacks and left an opening for Rain and Lycia to make a move.

"Phanpy use Rollout back to back!" Rain commanded Phanpy. Following the red heads orders Phanpy curled himself up into a ball and rolled himself into Totodile several times while the water type countered with Water Gun.

"Houndour lets use your Bite attack!" Lycia ordered Houndour. Jumping into action Houndour bared his fangs and bit down on Electrike. As the fire/dark type bit into Electrike she quickly began to rapidly tackle back Houndour with her Quick Attack.

All four Pokemon fought back against one another and began to tumble into one another. A large cloud of dust formed as the Pokemon all rammed into their opponents and kept up their attacks. Rain and Lycia quickly backed away when the dust cloud neared them.

"You can do it Phanpy!"

"Houndour don't hold back!"

Rain and Lycia yelled words of encouragement to the PA Pokemon as they struggled to battle against Totodile and Electrike. But then Phanpy and Houndour let out victorious cries as the dust clears and they stood over a defeated Totodile and Electrike.

"Let's go Poke Ball!" Lycia and Rain shouted simultaneously as they threw the empty Poke Balls at the Pokemon they wanted to capture. The worn out bodies of a defeated Totodile and Electrike became red energy that was absorbed into each Poke Ball. Then landing on the ground with a thud the Poke Balls shook three times before letting out a single chime into the air.

Lycia and Rain gave each other a high-five before picking up their new Pokemon's Poke Balls and shrinking them down to be put away. Both girls thanked the tired PA Pokemon before returning them into their respective Poke Balls for a well-deserved Rest.

"Rain are you going to nickname your Totodile, like you did Mirage?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of calling him Lethe."

"Cool nickname. I think it suits him. Now, let's head back and return the PA Pokemon to the Fourth Year Students."

"Okay."

Retracting their steps Rain and Lycia quickly made their way back to the entrance of the Wild Pokemon Habitat where the Fourth Years were waiting. Rain and Lycia returned their PA Pokemon to a Fourth Year student before being approached by Giana and her Leafeon.

"How did it go you two?" Giana asked the two girls.

"I caught a Totodile and Lycia caught a Electrike," Rain replied to her older sister. "It was a really cool experience."

"Yeah, it was pretty exciting," Lycia added. "I can't wait to start training with Electrike."

Giana gave the two girls a gentle smile and Leafeon gave an excited chirp of her name as a way of congratulating them. "A few students have already caught some Pokemon and are waiting on the Oceana. You should go join them; I know that Ryan's already their waiting with his roommate."

The trip back to the boat was enjoyable for Rain and Lycia. Along the way both girls released Mirage and Treecko from the confines of their Poke Balls and both Pokemon found their respective places on their trainer's shoulders.

Approaching the main deck of the Oceana Rain looked around for Ryan. She quickly spotted him near the hull of the ship with Deran and she and Lycia made their way over to them.

When Ryan saw Rain and Lycia heading his way he gave them a huge grin and a wave. "What Pokemon did you girls catch? I caught myself an awesome Chespin and Deran bagged himself a hyper Snubbull."

"Rain captured a Totodile and gave him the nickname Lethe. And I caught a speedy Electrike. The way she moved during our battle was so quick! I can't wait to use her during a contest!" Lycia let out a charming laugh as she described the battle that she and Rain had.

The whole time that Lycia was talking a dreamy looked appeared in Deran's eyes. The lanky teenager couldn't help but get entranced by Lycia's voice and her interesting maroon colored eyes. His own sky blue eyes stared in Lycia's maroon eyes as she continued to speak. Running a hand through his dark orange head of hair he quickly checked it over. Two long zigzag pieces framed either side of his face, on the top part of his head the hair was spiked up and towards the back it fell neatly.

"Deran are you okay?" Ryan asked his love-struck roommate. Waving his hand in front of his friend's face Ryan tried to snap Deran out of his trance. On the sidelines Rain began to giggle at Ryan's poor attempts to get Deran to stop staring dreamily at Lycia.

As soon as Lycia's ended the end of her description Deran quickly spoke up. "You're really pretty..." As soon as the words left Deran's mouth a large pink blush spread across Lycia's face. Lycia blinked her eyes in surprise at Deran's sudden, outright confession and attempted to cover her pink face. "I like your eyes too; they remind me of the unique maroon color you see in a sunset. Speaking of sunsets we should watch one together sometime and I would make sure we got a really good view. Oh by the way I'm Deran Fitch." Deran extended a hand out to Lycia and she lightly shook it.

"I'm Ly-Lycia Ff-Fay-Faybel and this is m-my par-part-ner Treecko..." Lycia choked on her words as she tried to shake off the embarrassment of Deran's confession.

Suddenly Deran's face turned red as he realized what exactly he had just said and started to apologize. "I am so so so so sorry! Please forgive me! That was supposed to stay in my head!"

"It's fine," Lycia quickly replied.

"It seems your roommate has more game than you do Ryan." Rain joked with her best friend.

"Oh shut up..." Ryan shot back annoyed. "At least I know how to flirt and get a girl to flirt back with me! It's not my fault that girls are naturally attracted to me!"

Rain's eyes flashed red as she felt her blood began to boil. "You're kidding me right? You flirt with every girl that comes into your line of sight! At least I don't go around and make girls feel awkward with cheesy advances! I feel sorry for everyone that you flirt with!"

Rain and Ryan's foreheads slammed into each other as the two continued to argue. Their eyes were locked in a heated stare as each balled their fists up in frustration. Even though Ryan's five foot seven form towered over Rain's five foot two frame she managed to hold her own.

"You can't handle the fact that you like me Rain and I know that I'm right! Though I doubt I'll ever flirt with you..."

"Technically you're arguing and comebacks are considered flirting Ryan," Brooke spoke up as she appeared next to a flustered Lycia and Deran. The laughing Aipom on her shoulder making the situation even funnier. "I didn't know you liked each other that bad. Keep up y'alls little show it's really entertaining..."

"We are not flirting and we do not like each other!" Rain and Ryan yelled out at the same time, interrupting Brooke. Then as Rain and Ryan got a good look at how close they were their faces turned matching shades of pink.

"I think I hear someone calling my name..." Ryan said before quickly running away from his friends.

Rain stood there blinking as she processed all that was going around in front of her. "What in Arceus' name just happened?" Then after she realized what had happened her pink face quickly changed to a deep scarlet as she started shouting at Brooke. "I can't believe you just said that! There is no way that I like Ryan! He's too oblivious to anything that goes on around him and we argue 24/7! I can't imagine liking someone that flirts with every girl that he sees!"

Brooke held up her hands in surrender as steam began to come out of Rain's ears. "Whatever you say Rain I take back everything I said." Brooke tried to sound serious but couldn't help laughing at the look on her roommates face.

"Well... this is a unique moment." Lycia said to Deran. The dark orange haired teen nodded his head along with Lycia as they watched Rain continue to chew Brooke out. The red haired teen now had her hands up in the air and was waving them around wildly. Afraid of her trainer's arm hitting her Mirage hopped off of an angry Rain's shoulders and jumped onto Lycia's. "She's entered MAGMA Mode." Mirage and Treecko shook their heads in agreement as Rain closed in on Brooke.

"I don't want you to ever say anything like that again! That stupid, idiotic, and crazy flirt Ryan is nothing but a friend... THAT IS IT!"

"Okay..." Brooke laughed. "I promise to never do it again and if I do by accident you're allowed to completely obliterate me."

"Good to know," Rain muttered through gritted teeth. Her eyes slowly began to turn back to their normal sea green color as she began to calm herself. Rain rubbed the back of her neck as a nervous laugh sounded in her throat. "Sorry about everything but I hate whenever someone does what you just did... Alex used to tease me about it all of the time."

"No worries," Brooke said, quickly brushing Rain's angry spell off. "It provided me a good laugh since you destroyed me in our earlier battle. Anyways, what Pokemon did you catch?"

"Lethe my Totodile."

"I caught an Electrike and she's super-speedy."

"My Snubbull was hard to catch but it was worth it."

"Awesome, my Scyther, Blade, provided me a good challenge. I was given a Drifloon to fight against him so it was an even battle."

"Really? Tell us about the battle."

Then Brooke began to explain the tough battle that she had to go through to catch her new Scyther. In the distance Ryan stood at the hull of the ship, his golden yellow eyes staring into the ocean waves. On Ryan's shoulders was a wide awake Mareep as she curiously at her trainer deep in thought.

_I can't believe that just happened but how exactly does Rain feel about me?_ The question rolled around in Ryan's head several times as the Oceana slowly started to pull away from the port of North Island. _There are many answers that come to mind... but I wonder which one is the right one._

* * *

**And that's the end of Chapter 3 everyone. Now I don't want you guys to worry this story will continue to get even more interesting as I continue to add in new chapters. I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter because I got to combine a lot of different elements into a really solid concept that hopefully left my readers on the edge of their seats.**

** Credits for the characters:**

** Rain King (Heart of the Anime)**

** Micah Grove (Heart of the Anime)**

** Ryan Gallegos (Legacy918)**

** Brooke Bullock (EternalOrigin)**

** Lycia Faybel (Skittlinq)**

**Deran Fitch (OPFan37)**

** The SYOC will continue to be open until I say so, so anyone that wants to submit in a character go ahead and anyone who has submitted a character that has been accepted you're more than welcome to create another one and submit it.**


	4. Fun Day at the Beach

**Well… hi! I know it's been a while since I've updated this story but a lot of things have happened since the last time that I updated. But here is a new chapter. It's not really mind-grabbing in a lot of ways because it's a filler chapter.**

**Also, I want you guys to know the name of the Academy is now Glade Academy instead of Pokemon Academy.**

**And one last thing; DJTiki and Legacy918, along with myself have created a new Pokemon Forum called The Starfield. DJTiki is the Admin and Legacy918 and myself work as the Moderators. I suggest you check it out because it covers a lot of things including Roleplay, Writing Help, Creating good Pokemon Oc's, etc.**

**Disclaimer: Heart of the Anime does not own Pokemon. However, I do own my characters and plot lines.**

* * *

"What do you mean you're out of Water Stones?! When will you have more in?!" Rain's sad voice filled the air. The young girl gave the Stone Merchant before her a pleading look as he did his best to respond despite her sending a ton of questions his way.

"I'm sorry miss," The merchant spoke up. "I won't be able to go search for more until next Saturday. So you may be waiting awhile. Again my apologies for the inconvenience."

"This sucks..." Rain muttered under her breath as she turned around to face to face Micah and Brooke. "They're sold out. He doesn't know when he'll find anymore."

"I'm sorry Rain," Lycia told her friend while laying a gentle on her shoulder. "There's always next time. Until then why don't you focus on training Mirage and Lethe?"

"Cheer up Rain, Lycia's right. You shouldn't worry, maybe now isn't the right time for Mirage to evolve." Micah said. "You have other things that are a bit more important right now anyway."

"I guess you're right."

"Now lets go! Everyone else should be at the beach by now."

Rain's eyes brightened up at the mention of the play-day idea at the beach that all of her friends were doing today. Nodding her head Rain, Micah, and Lycia headed down to the beach area reserved for Glade Academy students.

* * *

Grainy sand made its way in between Rain's wiggling toes as she enjoyed the soft texture that gave her feet a light tickling sensation. Her sea green eyes brightened up as she looked at the large blue ocean in front of her. Tall cascading waves tumbled over each other in the distance splashing white foam up into the air. Up in the clear blue skies Wingull rode the ocean breezes as they let out loud squawks of their name. Up on the land spread a long stretch of beach with soft white sand that held multiple beach umbrellas to provide protection from the sun's sometimes harsh rays, lest you get a bad sunburn. Also the beach itself was remotely empty, minus wild Pokemon, since most of the students students were still unpacking and settling into their new lives. So the beach was left for Rain and them to enjoy.

"Where is everybody? I don't see them anywhere?" Micah spoke aloud, placing his hand around his eyes to get a better look. "It looks like they're not here yet. Until they get here let's let out Pokemon out." Then gently taking his three red and white poke ball's from the black belt attached to his blue and white swimming trunks he tossed them up into the air releasing the confined Pokemon inside.

"Floatzel!"

"Politoad!"

"Spheal!"

Micah's Pokemon all let out cries of happiness at the ocean in front of them as they stretched out their rubber-like bodies.

"Good idea Micah. Come out everyone!" Lycia yelled. Throwing her two poke balls into the air they released her Treecko and Electrike.

"Treecko!"

"Electrike!"

Lycia's team ran closer towards the water before letting the incoming small swells of water touch their feet joyfully. The grass and electric type leaped into the together before coming down and creating a small quake that sent a spray of water up into the air.

"Mirage and Lethe join the fun!" Tossing the two poke balls into the air they opened up and released Rain's own Pokemon.

"Eevee!"

"Totodile!"

Mirage and Lethe shared a look of excitement as they looked at Lycia's Pokemon already having fun. Giving them a look that said 'go ahead' the two Pokemon wasted very few seconds to join their friends.

"Where are the changing rooms at?" Rain spoke up. By her side Micah pointed over to her left where the building was located at. Giving a thankful nod Lycia and Rain made their way over to the building and changed into their swimsuits. Now no longer in their tank tops and shorts Rain and Lycia both wore simple swimsuits.

As they made their way back outside they found Micah and the rest of their friends already there. Ryan and Deran's faces wore matching grins as they carried the inflatable tubes in their arms towards the ocean. Then Rain turned to face Brooke and the orange haired girl gave her a smirk as she threw the two poke balls in her hands up into the air.

"Let's have some fun! Blade and Tails come out out!" Brooke yelled. Brooke's Aipom and Scyther appeared next to her in a flash of silver light. The purple monkey jumped around excitedly while the green Pokemon next to him stood on guard.

"So, this must be the new Pokemon you caught yesterday..." Lycia spoke up. Treecko and Electrike's ears perked up as they heard there trainers voice and they appeared next to her. "It's a Scyther, right?"

"Yeah, this is Blade. He's kind of shy around new people..." A light laugh escaped from Brooke's throat at the look Blade was giving her. "I'm kidding, he doesn't really like people that much. So don't expect him to socialize."

"It looks like he wants to battle," Micah spoke up. "His stance is rigid and the way he's looking dead at the other Pokemon shows he needs to release some energy. Your Scyther isn't one to play well with others so if you decide to battle with him I suggest battling with him alone."

"Thanks for the input Micah," Brooke replied before looking at the people around her. "So, Blade choose the Pokemon you want to battle." The Scyther gave Brooke a smirk before pointing at the Tepig standing next to Deran. "Deran's Tepig..."

Deran's ears perked up at the mention of his Pokemon's name. The lanky teen turned on heel and headed towards Brooke with his Tepig and Snubbull following close behind him. "What do you want with Tepig?"

"Tep-Tepig!"

Tepig took a few hesitant steps back behind Deran when his small eyes connected with the hard look that Brooke's Scyther was giving him. Blade smirked at the frightened Pokemon and shook his head at Brooke.

"How about a battle Deran, your Tepig versus my Scyther? What do you say? I bet your Tepig would faint in one hit." Brooke taunted Deran. The orange-haired girl wore a matching smirk with her Scyther as Deran's face paled slightly before setting his face in a straight line.

"You're on Brooke! Tepig are you up for it?" Deran gave his starter a confident smile. The trembling fire-type next to him looked at his trainer with a fear-stricken face but shook it off and a grin appeared on his face.

"Tepig-Tep!"

"Sssscccyyy-ttherrrr..." Blade spoke up, drawing out his voice in an intimidating way.

"All right, then let's get this battle started. Blade, battle dance!" Brooke told her Pokemon. Blade walked in front of Brooke and made a battle stance with is two long claws. "Deran you can have the first move."

"Tepig, battle on!" Deran said. Tepig jumped in front of Deran and blew some fire out of his nose. "Let's start off right and use Ember!" Immediately responding to his trainer's command Tepig took in a deep breath and released a bunch of tiny flames from his nose.

"Blade, dodge and use your Quick Attack!" Brooke countered. The green Pokemon stepped to his right to dodge the small flames and but then the Scyther disappeared in a flash of silver white light.

"Be on your guard Tepig." Deran told his Pokemon. The little fire-type nodded his head and planted his feet into the ground. Then out of nowhere a strong force sent Tepig rolling off several feet away. "What was that? It just appeared and disappeared… Tepig are you okay?" Deran looked around as the silver light headed back for Tepig.

"You're not that observant are you Deran?" Brooke chuckled. Deran shot Brooke an annoyed look as Tepig got hit multiple times by the silver white light.

"Tepig-Tepig!" An agitated growl as his health began to deplete from the hits.

"Tepig, Flame Charge!" Deran called out. A large flame began to surround Tepig's body and grow in intensity. The little fire-type stomped his feet on the ground before running towards the light that had already hit him multiple times. "Go, Tepig!"

The white light circled around Tepig ready to strike again but Tepig was ready, or so he thought. As the light got closer Tepig attempted to ram into it but it reared off to the side and struck Tepig's side. The small pig-like Pokemon slid back before focusing another Flame Charge attack and slamming into the white light. Slowly the white light faded away to reveal Blade with an ashy mark on his right scythe-like arm.

"Scyther!" Blade barked out. The dual bug/flying type made a slashing motion with his slightly injured arm and smirked at Tepig.

Tepig and Deran shared a look of determination as Deran called out his next attack. "Tepig, Flame Charge!"

"Blade let's use Pursuit!" Brooke commanded.

Within seconds Blade and Tepig were charging back and forth at one another. Burning flames and sharp scythes struck each other, not wanting to give up. Blade's smirk returned to his face as Tepig attempted to hurt him with another Flame Charge. Quickly, catching the fire-type in his grasp Blade wasted no time tossing the small Pokemon high up into the air.

Deran's eyes widened as Tepig landed hard on the sand. But as Tepig started to get back up to continue the battle Micah walked in front of the two battling Pokemon with Spheal by his side. "Good battle but lets end it here today."

Brooke and Deran nodded their heads in agreement. However, Blade looked annoyed as Micah sprayed a Super Potion on Tepig's wounds. Brooke gave her Pokemon a pat on the back while praising the Scyther.

"Great job Blade. You had Tepig on a thin string the entire battle." Brooke complimented her Pokemon, who was victorious in her opinion. "There's a lot for us to be proud of in that battle."

"You did your best Tepig," Deran cooed. "Going up against a tought opponent like Blade is always going to be hard… but you did great."

"Now, what do you say let's enjoy a nice day at the beach?" Lycia spoke aloud to capture everyone's attention.

"Let's do it!" Ryan yelled, an excited twinkle in his eye.

Then everyone else added in a cheer of their own and decided to get back to enjoying the beautiful beach day.

* * *

**This is really all I have for right now guys… It's not particularly exciting in a lot of ways but it's meant to be a non-exciting filler chapter. Hope you enjoy and the next chapter should be coming sometime in January. Until next time then.**


	5. Announcement

Hey, everyone please take your time and go check out the reboot of GA. Everything is explained on the Prologue.


End file.
